Born to be a Thief
by Ec1aire
Summary: Ariola goes in search of her mother, and winds up in a group of thieves. When events in the Guild lead her to her mother, who is trying to bring the Guild down, who does she chose? And in amongst it all comes something she doesn't expect. Brynjolf/F!DB. TEMPORARY hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character except Ariola.**

* * *

**Born to be a Thief**

**Prologue:**

Ariola was sat in the Sleeping Giant Inn, in Riverwood. There was a bottle of mead in her hand, but not even mead could help calm her nerves. Not three hours ago she was being sent to her death and was saved... by a dragon. Ariola smirked to herself. _Oh, the irony_. Her body was heavy due to her exhaustion, but she didn't want to sleep. Ariola could go days without sleeping, and she had, but now it was catching up with her. Ariola sighed and grudgingly rented out a room for the night from a blonde Imperial.

Upon entering her room, Ariola put all her items in the chest in front of her bed. Including her prized necklace, although she was reluctant about this. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Ariola fell asleep.

...

Ariola stirred and woke from her disturbed sleep. She couldn't recall what her dream had been about, but it had made her uneasy, that much she knew. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Ariola went to her chest to pick up her stuff but... most of it was gone. Panicking, Ariola rummaged through the chest, looking for her necklace, but it too was missing. All that was left was her enchanted Elven sword, Elven bow and arrows and a few coins. And a note. Ariola picked it up. "Thanks, lass." It said. Ariola crumpled the paper in her fist. The rest she could live without, but she had to get that necklace back. It was the only clue she had to her past. To her true parents. Ariola growled. She would get that necklace back. Even if it meant joining the Thieves' Guild to find it. Ariola smiled. Well, she was going to do that anyway.

Ariola left her room and thanked the innkeepers for their hospitality, before walking to Whiterun. During the journey, Ariola felt her anger being replaced with worry. What if whoever stole her necklace already got rid of it? Where would she look then?

At Whiterun, Ariola was faced with two choices: buy a horse or hire a carriage. She decided that a horse of her own would be more beneficial, so walked up to the stable hand. She picked out a black stallion.

'He's not yet named,' the stable hand said, 'so you can call him whatever you want.'

Ariola smiled and swapped 1000 septims for the stallion. 'I think I'll call him Taz.' She said, stroking the beast's fine coat. 'He looks like a Taz.'

The stable hand chuckled. 'Have a nice day.'

Ariola mounted Taz and, after a swift nudge, set off at a canter for Riften. She would get that necklace back. She had to.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you liked this first bit. It actually tells you quite a lot about who and what's to come. Please leave a comment!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Taz snorted and gently butted his head against Ariola's shoulder. Ariola chuckled and gave him a swift pat, before handing him over to the stable boy. She then approached the door to Riften.

A guard stopped her. 'Halt. You must pay the visitor's tax to enter this city.'

Ariola narrowed her eyes at the guard who, to be frank, didn't look much like a guard. 'This is obviously a shakedown.' She said.

The guard glared at her. 'Keep it down, you want everyone to hear you? I'll let you in, just give me a moment to unlock the gate.'

Ariola did, giving the guard one last scathing look before entering Riften.

...

Brynjolf was aware of her as soon as she entered the city. New blood. He lifted his eyes and saw the woman talking to Maul, a previous Guild member. The woman seemed to be a Nord, though he could see the hint of a point on her ears. Half-Nord, half-mer maybe? Brynjolf heard her laugh at something Maul said, and her cheerful voice travelled through the air very clearly. Several faces in the market turned to face the red-head for a moment to see what the newcomer looked like, before returning to their business. Brynjolf abandoned his stall and stepped into the shadows, watching her. The woman headed straight for Madesi's stall and asked what he had. She then described a necklace to him. Brynjolf stared at the girl in shock. _It was her?_ He thought back to the girl that slept at the inn in Riverwood and realised it was the same person. He took the silver necklace out of his pocket and examined it. It was shaped like a boat anchor, and there were many ornate engravings in the silver. He turned it around in his hand and saw two letters scratched into the back. K.D. _Is this a person this girl knows?_ Brynjolf looked back at the woman and saw her looking a little defeated.

A smirk came over Brynjolf's lips. Maybe he could get another recruit out of this. After slipping the necklace back in his pocket, he stepped forward and caught the eye of the woman. She tilted her head to the side and approached him. He quickly looked her over. She had a lot of gold, that was certain. 'That's a lot of gold for your work, lass.' He said.

Immediately the woman's eyes narrowed. He smiled, expecting nothing less. 'Excuse me?' Was all she said.

'I'm saying that's a lot of gold you've got there, and that you didn't earn a septim of it honestly. I can tell.' Brynjolf said, raising a condescending eyebrow.

The woman smirked. 'And I bet you knew that the second you saw me.' Her eyes hardened. 'It was you, wasn't it? That visited me in Riverwood the other night.'

Brynjolf smirked again. 'Guilty as charged.'

The woman's look became hopeful. 'I was wondering if you still have the necklace you picked up.'

Brynjolf smiled. 'I do, but I'm not going to give it back easily.'

The woman smirked. 'I expected as much. Name your price, and I'll do it. I just want that necklace.'

Brynjolf raised an eyebrow. 'It means that much to you?'

A veil suddenly slid over the woman's face. 'It has... sentimental value.'

Brynjolf was not a man to pry in someone's personal business, so let the matter drop. 'How about this: you help me with a job here in the market and then see if you can make it down to our hideout, and then you get your necklace back.'

The woman rolled her eyes. 'If you want me to join the Guild you should have just said. You don't have to beat around the bush.'

Brynjolf chuckled at her attitude. It reminded him of Vex. 'Okay then, I want you to join the Guild, provided you have the skills, of course. Can't let any common rabble in, now can we?'

Smirking, the Nord replied. 'I don't think you'd have much of a choice. Word on the street is the Guild isn't doing too well right now. Still, this isn't an opportunity I'm going to miss. What do you want me to do?'

...

Ariola stood to the side of the market, watching. She wore her tatty leather armour and was wearing enchanted boots, to make her move silently. Ariola noticed when the stranger began his distraction, and slipped in behind Madesi's stall. She felt a little bad for stealing from the Argonian, but this was business. Carefully inserting a lock pick into the lock of the stall, Ariola quickly got the thing unlocked. She then broke into his strongbox. Though all she needed to get was his silver ring, she also took his gold, flawless ruby and two silver sapphire necklaces. She wasn't about to just leave them lying around. Quickly shutting both the strongbox and stall, she crept over to her target, Brand-Shei. The Dunmer was sat in a rather inconvenient place on some crates, but Ariola found a hidden spot and carefully slipped the silver ring into his pocket, exhaling in relief when he didn't notice. The man's distraction came to a smooth finish, and Ariola walked up to him, a somewhat smug expression on her face.

The man chuckled. 'You did well, lass. Here, a reward.' He passed her a bag of gold.

Ariola weighed it in her palm. 'Let me guess, 100 septims?'

The man looked impressed. 'Very good. Now, since that went so well, how about meeting me down in the Ragged Flaggon? If you do that, then you can have your final test and your necklace back. A warning though, if you make it your position in the Thieves' Guild is permanent until further notice. Got it?'

Ariola nodded. 'Got it. Oh, before I go, what's your name?'

He smiled. 'It's Brynjolf. And yours?'

'Ariola.' The red-head smiled and walked away, heading straight for the stairs leading under the city. Somehow she knew Brynjolf had a quicker way of getting inside the Guild, and would therefore be there before her.

Ariola crept down the corridor of the Ratway, keeping to the shadows as much as possible. The first room, however, was well lit. There were two men there, talking. With a small sigh Ariola reached behind her for her bow and took two arrows. She nocked them against the string and, after aiming carefully, let them fly. Each hit their target, the first hitting a man through the back of the neck, the second hitting a different man in the chest. Both collapsed, dead. Ariola snuck forward and pried her arrows out, before returning them to her quiver. She then patted the men down, looting any gold they held off them. She then continued on.

Ariola swore as the blade of a grubby lowlife struck her face with a knife, releasing her blood. Yanking the hidden dagger out from inside her boot, Ariola threw it straight at the man, embedding it in the lowlife's back as he turned away from her. He fell to the floor in a puddle of his own blood. Ariola once again retrieved her weapon and noticed a book. She picked it up and began thumbing through the pages. It had tips on being a thief. Ariola chuckled to herself, before turning down the staircase on her right and opening the door to the Ragged Flaggon, sealing her wound with a simple Healing spell.

As she walked towards the gathering of people at the other end of the room, Ariola overheard a conversation.

'Give it up, Brynjolf. Those days are over.'

'I'm telling you, this one is different...' Brynjolf replied.

'We've all heard that one before, Bryn! Quit kidding yourself.'

'It's time to face the truth, old friend. You, Vex, Mercer... You're part of a dying breed. Things are changing!'

Ariola smirked as she stepped into the torchlight. 'Dying breed, eh?' Brynjolf inquired. He turned and faced Ariola. 'What do you call that then?'

Ariola raised an eyebrow. 'Surprised, Bryn?' She asked.

'Impressed. I'll admit, I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again.' Brynjolf grinned.

Ariola rolled her eyes. 'You should have more faith in me. Getting here was easy.'

Brynjolf's eyebrows raised. 'Reliable _and_ headstrong? You're turning out to be quite the prize.'

Ariola was about to reply when the sound of someone choking started. She looked to see a pale-haired Imperial having her back rubbed by a bald man. Ariola frowned. 'Vex, is that you?' She asked when the woman finally stopped choking.

The bald man frowned. 'You know Vex?'

Ariola nodded. 'From a long time ago, yeah.'

The Imperial looked up at Ariola across the table. 'Ariola, it _is_ you! I don't believe it.'

Ariola smiled at her old friend as she stood and walked up to her. They shared a quick embrace. 'How long have you been here, Vex?' Ariola asked.

Vex shrugged. 'Five years, more or less. Came here pretty much as soon as I left. What about you, though? Why are you here?'

Ariola chuckled. 'Brynjolf and I have made a deal, so this is me following it through.'

The bald man snorted. 'Making a deal with Brynjolf? Bad idea. Very bad idea.'

'Shut up, Delvin.' Vex snapped. She turned back to Ariola. 'What deal?'

Brynjolf smiled over Vex's back. 'I have something of hers that she wants back. She agreed to become a member of the Guild if I swore to return it.'

Vex frowned. 'That's it?' She narrowed her eyes at Ariola and leant forward to whisper in her ear. 'I hope you know what you're doing.'

Ariola nodded. 'I'll explain later.' Vex nodded too, before retaking her seat beside Delvin. 'So, Brynjolf, I believe you have a promise to deliver on.'

Brynjolf chuckled and pulled Ariola's necklace from his pocket, before throwing it to her. Ariola caught it deftly and fastened it around her neck. 'Now then, lass, I need you to handle a few deadbeats for me.'

Ariola frowned. 'Deadbeats? What'd they do?'

Brynjolf sighed. 'They owe our organisation some serious coin, and have decided not to pay up.'

Ariola chuckled. 'And now you want me to sort them out for you. Fine, just tell me who.'

...

Ariola entered the Flaggon with three bags of gold in her hands. She dropped them heavily in front of Brynjolf, startling the man. Clearly he didn't notice her. 'That was quick, lass.' He commented, picking up the bags and pocketing them.

Ariola shrugged. 'I'm good at what I do. Vex and I were always doing little thefts together when we were kids.'

Brynjolf raised his eyebrows. 'Interesting. Now, since you got that done, I can introduce you to Mercer, our Guild Master. Follow me.'

Ariola did as instructed, following Brynjolf through what was supposed to be a storage cabinet, but was actually a locked door into another corridor. Brynjolf opened the door and let Ariola in first, before overtaking her again and leading her towards the centre of the room. There was a large stone platform in the centre of the room, surrounded by a circle of water. There were beds and chests all over the walls, as well as a few practice dummies for archery. Ariola watched one of the thieves as he shot an arrow at the dummy. She moved her attention back to Brynjolf, and saw a man making his way towards her. A freezing shiver went down her spine at the sight of the man, and she automatically - somehow - knew that their lives were tied together. She knew it would end with one of them killing the other.

'Mercer, this is the one I was telling you about. Our new recruit.' Brynjolf said to the man. _Great,_ Ariola thought, _I'm apparently either going to kill or get killed by my Guild Master._

Mercer looked her over, and straight away she knew he felt the same thing. This was going to be a difficult acquaintance. 'This better not be a waste of the Guild's resources, Brynjolf,' he drawled. He then turned to Ariola. 'I want to make one thing perfectly clear: you follow the rules, you walk away rich. You break the rules and you lose your share. No debates, no discussions, nothing. Do I make myself clear?'

Ariola nodded stiffly. 'I understand.'

'Good, then I think it's time we put your expertise to the test.' Mercer gave a malicious smile.

'Wait, Mercer, you aren't talking about Goldenglow, are you? Even our little Vex couldn't get in.' Brynjolf sounded alarmed.

Mercer turned his gaze to his second-in-command. 'You claim this woman has an aptitude for our line of work, if so, let her prove it.' Mercer began to slink off.

'Mercer, aren't you forgetting something?' Brynjolf called.

'Hmm? Oh, yeah.' Mercer turned - somewhat reluctantly - back to Ariola. 'Since Brynjolf has assured me you'll be nothing but a benefit to us then you're in. Welcome to the Thieves' Guild.' This time, he left for good.

Ariola didn't realise how tense she was until he left, and all the tension left her. Brynjolf turned to her with a smile. 'Welcome to the family, lass. I'm trusting you to bring in a lot of coin, so don't disappoint me.'

Ariola chuckled. 'Judging by our agreement, I would say I don't really have much of a choice.' She glanced at her Guild Master. _Why do I get the feeling he's trying to get rid of me?_ 'So, what's the deal with Goldenglow?'

...

Ariola killed mercenary after mercenary as they came up and attacked her, choosing to fight instead of sneak past them all. She was struggling though, and was tiring fast. A man came up behind her and, though she dodged out of the way in time to avoid being killed, his sword still severely cut her arm. Ariola swore loudly as she struck his chest with her sword. She ran up to the bee hives, holding a hand over her wounded arm to try to slow the bleeding until she could heal herself. Ariola summoned flames in her palm and set three of the five hives on fire. She then broke into Aringoth's house and killed the mercenaries there. Ariola crept up to the elf, who didn't notice her, and quickly stole the safe key and 200 septims for good measure. Ariola smiled to herself as she crept down the stairs into the basement, again meeting more mercenaries. Ariola was severely worn out by the time it was just her against one final mercenary, and he still looked perfectly fine. He took a swipe at her and Ariola quickly dodged it before swinging round and chopping off his head, spraying herself in blood at the same time.

'Ugh.' Ariola muttered to herself in disgust. She snuck through the basement and arrived in front of the safe. She unlocked it with Aringoth's key and grabbed the contents of the safe.

...

Ariola started to stagger as she neared the Thieves Guild. The Nord became very lightheaded as she walked up to the centre of the Cistern, clutching her arm. She no longer had the strength to summon a spell to heal herself, and had no potions left. Ariola saw faces look her way, but they were fuzzy, and the whole place swam in and out of focus. Brynjolf began to approach the red-head, wearing a smile, but Ariola collapsed, her legs buckling beneath her weight. Ariola fell into the water in the centre of the Cistern. Darkness embraced her and held her tightly in its cold, steel grip.

* * *

**And enter the red-headed thief with that accent we all love so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and, as usual, please leave a review or PM me on your thoughts. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Brynjolf looked up at Vex, frowning. The Imperial was holding a cold flannel against Ariola's sweaty forehead, and had taken over her care. 'Who is she, Vex? I've never seen you like this before.'

The platinum-haired woman sighed. 'Ariola and I basically grew up together. When she was a child, her life was hell, so she always turned to me for help. She did the same for me when my parents were killed by bandits. We were always together. Yeah, we even involved each other in simple heists and burglaries. We've known each other since we were barely walking.'

Brynjolf tilted his head to the side. 'Do you know why she's here? Why that necklace means so much to her?'

Vex lifted the Nord's necklace and looked at it closely. 'I've never seen it before, so I'm afraid not.'

A soft moan escaped the young red-head's lips, but she didn't wake. 'I don't know what Mercer was thinking, sending an apprentice to Goldenglow. She could have been killed.' Brynjolf commented.

'She almost was.' Vex said bitterly, examining her friend's wound under the bloody bandage. 'Still, at least it's not infected.'

'She looks ill though. She's as pale as the snow.' Brynjolf rubbed his stubbly chin thoughtfully.

Another sigh escaped Vex's lips. 'She's always pale. This is barely any different to normal. She never has any colour to her.'

'Do you know why that is?' Brynjolf questioned.

Vex grew tense, and her expression became guarded. 'I do, but I can't tell you what it is. If Ariola wants to tell you, then she can, but I can't without her permission.'

'Was it really that bad?' Brynjolf murmured to himself.

Both thieves heard when someone approached them, and turned to see Mercer walking up to them. 'She alive?' He asked.

Vex glared at him. 'She'll live, certainly. I can't say in what condition, though.'

'You know if she was successful at Goldenglow? I heard there was a hive fire, so she at least got it half done.' Mercer spoke coldly.

Brynjolf frowned, confused at his behaviour. Mercer was a naturally cold person, but this was extreme, even for him. 'We don't know.'

Another moan came from Ariola, and this time her eyes slowly slid open. Brynjolf watched the girl as she blinked rapidly, her eyes contracting and dilating, before settling at one size. Clearly the light was too much for the lass, at first. 'Ah, good, you're finally awake.' Mercer commented nonchalantly.

Ariola glared at him. 'I am.' The Nord slowly sat up, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a note. 'Here, this was in the safe. But you're not going to like it.'

Mercer snatched the note from the lass's hand, before roughly opening it. His expression - which already seemed annoyed - turned angry, and then livid. 'That bastard!' He hissed.

'Mercer, what is it?' Vex asked, her voice revealing how wary she was of Mercer's fragile temper.

'Aringoth sold Goldenglow.' Ariola answered for him. 'And there's no signed name. Just a symbol, but I don't recognise it.'

'Neither do I, and that's saying something,' Mercer said, still evidently furious. His gaze snapped up to Ariola's before he pulled a bag of gold out of his pocket and threw it to - no, _at_ - her. He then stalked off, fuming.

Ariola, unperturbed, caught the bag, and smirked after her Guild Master. _The bastard underestimated me._ 'So, what's next?' She turned her gaze to Brynjolf.

Brynjolf smiled. 'Maven wants to see you. She asked for you personally.'

Ariola chuckled. 'Please tell me she's not like Mercer.'

Brynjolf gave her a scolding look. 'You shouldn't speak of your Guild Master like that, lass.'

'You think she doesn't know that? Ariola's not the kind of person to sugar-coat things.' Vex said, smirking.

'It's not too bad.' Ariola said. 'At least I don't say it to his face. Besides, I have a feeling the only reason Mercer sent me to Goldenglow is because he wants me dead. Or gone.'

Brynjolf raised his eyebrows. 'I hope you're wrong, lass. But yes, Maven is exactly like Mercer. If anything, she's worse.'

Ariola sighed. 'I look forward to meeting her.'

Vex shook her head. 'You need to heal first, and I need information.' With a pointed look from the Imperial, Brynjolf nodded and left the two girls to talk.

...

Ariola looked at her friend and sighed. 'What do you want to know?' She asked.

'What's the significance of your necklace? Since you wanted it enough to be forced into the Guild, it must mean a hell of a lot to you.'

Ariola chuckled. 'I was going to join the Guild anyway. I just said that to trick Brynjolf into giving it back to me.'

'Why?' Vex asked.

Ariola sighed. 'I need money, plain and simple. Thieving is something I'm good at.'

'What do you need money for? Besides, you have loads of it already.' Vex looked thoroughly confused.

Ariola shook her head with a sad smile. 'Not enough, I'm afraid. Not for what I want.'

Vex frowned. 'What _do_ you want?'

Ariola chuckled. 'The same thing as you: information.' The Nord sighed. 'Before coming to Skyrim I went back to the house I grew up in. It's still there, or at least, what's left of it. I was searching through the attic when I came across a basket that was lined with a fox hide. It looked like a make-believe crib for a baby. There was a note on the hide. And it said my name.' Ariola's eyes were glazed as she remembered that moment. 'Naturally, I looked. It was a letter from my mother.' Ariola's eyes snapped to Vex's. 'My _real_ mother.'

'Wait, what?' Vex blanched.

'Oh, don't act like I was the same as them. I've always been different and you know it. Just look at my damn ears! Anyway, the letter explained that my father died before I was born, and that my mother left me with the Laederes when I was only a few months old. It said that when I read the letter, I should go to the Guild and look for her. Inside the letter was this necklace, with her initials.' Ariola held the charm of her necklace in her closed hand.

Vex took a moment to sort through all that. 'How does that explain your ears, though?' She asked.

Ariola smiled. 'Apparently my mother was a Dunmer. It also explains my unusual resistance to fire.'

Vex shook her head, as if to clear it. 'Do you know why she said to search here?'

Ariola shook her head. 'No. Maybe she was a member of the Guild here once, or maybe my father was. Maybe they both were. Either way, she said I should look here so here I am. It's shame she didn't sign it though, she only left a...' Ariola trailed off, her eyes widening.

'Ariola?' Vex asked, but the Nord was already gone, racing through the Cistern.

Ariola appeared in front of Mercer's desk. 'Mercer, I need to see the Goldenglow note.'

Mercer scowled at her. 'Shouldn't you be meeting with Maven instead of bothering me?' He asked, his voice laced with venom.

Ariola waved it off. 'I'll go there in a minute. I need to see the symbol on the note.'

With a resigned sigh, Mercer gave her the note. Ariola examined the symbol. It was a blade in a black circle - presumably some sort of shield. She then got out the note from her mother. There, at the bottom, was the exact same symbol. _My mother's trying to put a wedge between Maven and the Guild? Why?_

'Are you done with that?' Mercer asked impatiently.

Ariola nodded and gave the note back. 'I'd look up that Gajul-Lei this person mentioned. He could be a clue to who this is.'

Mercer nodded absently. 'Fine, now get going. It's not good to keep Maven waiting.'

Ariola rolled her eyes and left through the secret hatch. As the stone sarcophagus rolled back, Ariola pondered this revelation. So somehow her mother was linked to this whole mess. This could mean that they end up coming face-to-face with one another. Ariola smiled. Maybe joining the Thieves' Guild really _was_ the best course of action.

Ariola, clad in her Guild Armour, entered the bee and Barb and headed straight for the stairs. She rounded the corner and was met with a stone-faced Maven Black-Briar.

...

Ariola wasn't happy about her assignment, as so spent the entire journey to Whiterun grumbling about how it wasn't a mission to do with the Guild. When she dismounted Taz outside Honningbrew Meadery, Ariola composed herself and entered the place. There was a dead skeever on the floor, though this wasn't entirely unexpected - the place had a terrible skeever problem.

'Yes? What do you want?' Sabjorn, the Meadery owner, asked.

'I heard you have a problem and came to help out.' Ariola said, ignoring the dead animal by her feet.

'And I suppose you're the charitable soul that does that sort of thing, huh?' Sabjorn bit back.

Ariola sighed. She was hoping to avoid this. 'I wouldn't talk to me like that if I were you. I have the Jarl right behind me if needed.'

'Y-You're Ariola, aren't you. The Thane of Whiterun?' Sabjorn spluttered.

Ariola smiled and nodded. 'I am, although I'd rather you didn't tell everyone that.' She shuddered. She'd had that problem before - people crowding around her, trying to get to know her better. 'Listen, it's my _job _to help people.'

Sabjorn sighed. 'Very well, but you should understand you're not getting paid until the job's done.'

Ariola shrugged. 'That's fine by me.'

'Look, take this.' Sabjorn gave a bottle of pest poison to Ariola. 'I want you to put it in the skeevers' nest so they don't come back.'

Ariola smiled. 'Consider it done.'

...

Yet another curse escaped Ariola's lips as more skeevers jumped up and attacked her. Ariola quickly killed the two in front of her and snuck into the next room. It was devoid of skeevers, but there was a shirtless man standing at the end of a room, next to... an alchemy lab? How long had he been there?

Ariola silently nocked an arrow to the bow of her string and preyed to Nocturnal that it would hit him and kill him as quick as possible. When she released the arrow, it embedded itself into his neck. Blood spurted from the wound, but not a single sound came from the lowlife, so Ariola assumed he hadn't felt it before he died. Ariola rushed forward and poured half the bottle of pest poison into a large pile of hay. She then crouched down and, after deciding that her arrow wasn't retrievable, went to pick the lock of the chest. She took out some gold and potions, tucking them into some of the many pockets on her armour, and put them away.

Ariola continued down the path and ended up in the boilery room. Ariola chuckled to herself and poured the remainder of the poison into the mead vat. She then grabbed the key to the boilery room and unlocked the door. She went around and entered Honningbrew through the front door. She saw the captain of the guard there already, and Sabjorn looking anxious. Relief flooded his face when he saw Ariola, and then the tasting began. Ariola and Mallus Maccius stood back and watched.

When a completely baffled Sabjorn was ushered out the door, Mallus turned to Ariola. 'I don't think that could have gone any better.' he said, with a twisted smile.

Ariola folded her arms over her chest. 'It would've been nice to know about the lunatic living down there.'

Mallus chuckled. 'Well, I couldn't have you walking out on the job, now, could I?'

Ariola sighed. 'No, I guess not. I need the key to Sabjorn's room.'

Mallus passed her a rusty gold key. 'Just let me know if you ever need anything fenced while you're out here.'

Ariola nodded. She went up into Sabjorn's room and rummaged around, before opening a draw and finding a promissory note. She opened it and read. 'I guess this _was_ an assignment to do with the Guild, after all.' Ariola commented grimly to herself. The note held her mother's mark, so Ariola pocketed it. She picked her way into the next room and stole three large bags of gold and a golden Honningbrew Decanter, knowing Delvin would like it. After one last look around the room, Ariola decided she was done here, so left.

* * *

**Looks like things are pretty good for Ariola. Well, other than almost dying and having a Guild Master that hates her. But other than that, pretty good. Please leave a review and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

As soon as Ariola entered the Cistern, she noticed a heavy air in the place. Her gaze flickered over to Mercer, who looked, no surprise, furious about something or other. She ignored the Guild Master and headed into the Flaggon, where she met Delvin.

'Hey there, Ariola, what can I do for ya today?' Delvin asked when she sat opposite him at the table.

Ariola pulled out the Honningbrew Decanter. 'Wouldn't be interested in this, would you?'

Delvin's eyes sparked. 'Ah, I've been looking for this little beauty. Yeah, I'll buy it.'

Ariola smiled and swapped the golden decanter for 800 septims. A good deal, considering the thing was of no use - and therefore no value - to her. 'Thanks, Del.' She gave him ten septims back. 'Here, have a drink on me.'

Delvin grinned. 'I will.'

Ariola went back into the cistern and into one of the side sections. She found Niruin practicing in there, and Brynjolf stood in the corner. When the Nord caught sight of Ariola, she signalled him to join her with a wave of her hand. Brynjolf walked around Niruin and raised an eyebrow at her. 'Word on the street is poor Sabjorn's been sent to Dragonsreach jail. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that, would you?'

Ariola smirked. 'Maybe.' Her face straightened, becoming serious. 'Look, that's not important.' She handed him the promissory note.

Brynjolf read the note, his brow furrowing. 'I almost don't want to give this to Mercer. He's in a bad enough mood as it is.'

'Any idea why?' Ariola asked as they made their way towards the main room of the Cistern.

Brynjolf shook his head. 'Mercer wouldn't tell me. I think he wants you to be the first to know.'

Ariola snorted. 'I find that unlikely. The guy hates me.'

'That may be so, but I have a feeling this is business-related, so he'll put his personal feelings aside.' Brynjolf gave a soft chuckle.

They made it to Mercer's desk in silence, and the Guild Master looked expectantly up at them. 'I found another note with that mark.' Ariola said. Brynjolf passed it to Mercer, who read it.

Ariola swore he could explode at any moment. 'I must admit, whoever's doing this has put in a lot of thought to this.' He said finally.

'To ensure your enemy's defeat, you must first undermine his allies.' Ariola said.

Mercer looked up at her in pure surprise. 'What makes you say that?' He asked, tension coating his voice.

Ariola shrugged. 'It's just something a friend of mine said to me once.' She said, whilst lying through her teeth. In truth, it was something written in her mother's letter to her, but she wasn't about to tell Mercer this.

The man himself didn't seem convinced, but let the matter drop. 'The Goldenglow letter.' He said, straightening and meeting her eye. 'According to my sources "Gajul-Lei" is a pet name used for one of our own connections. An Argonian by the name of Gulum-Ei, who works at the East Empire Trading Company, in Solitude. I want you to try and extort the name out of him. Persuasion and threats don't work on him, you'll need to bribe him to get him to talk. If that doesn't work, follow him. Maybe you'll get a clue from that.'

Ariola nodded. 'I'll be back soon,' she said, before making her way towards the secret hatch.

Brynjolf, however, stopped her, his fingers lightly gripping her wrist. 'You and I need to talk.'

Puzzled, Ariola followed him. 'What's wrong?' She asked when they were out of range of other people.

Brynjolf folded his arms. 'It's about Honningbrew.'

Ariola grew wary. 'What about it?'

Brynjolf sighed. 'Is there anything you want to tell me, Ariola?'

'What do you mean?' She asked, frowning.

An exasperated sigh escaped the male Nord's lips. 'A rumour spread that the Thane of Whiterun was the one that cleared Sabjorn's meadery of skeevers.'

Ariola sighed. 'What of it?' She asked weakly.

'Why didn't you tell us what you are? Why didn't you tell _me?_ I thought we could trust each other.' Brynjolf sounded hurt.

Ariola blinked. She couldn't understand Brynjolf's reaction. 'I... didn't think it was important.'

'Of course it's important! That's a very privileged position to be in.' Brynjolf tried to calm himself down. 'While we're having this conversation, is there anything else you want to tell me? Any more not-so-secret secrets you could share.'

Ariola closed her eyes. 'Yeah, I do.' She opened her eyes and met Brynjolf's gaze. 'I'm also the Thane of Windhelm, Markarth, Riften and Solitude. I am also the Dragonborn, apparently.'

Brynjolf looked wide-eyed at her. 'Now why would we not want to know that?' He asked quietly, before chuckling. 'You certainly get around a lot.'

Ariola nodded. 'I can't deny that. Listen, I really need to go.'

Brynjolf waved a hand dismissively. 'Yeah, I understand. Good luck, lass. And be careful with Gulum-Ei, he's a sleazy creature at times.'

'Duly noted.' Ariola said as she left.

...

Ariola, as much as she hated avoiding the inevitable fight, decided that taking the wooden path to find Gulum-Ei would delay her somewhat, and she wanted this over as quickly as possible. So instead, she waded into the murky water - which, by the way, was _freezing_ - and swam past all the guards. At one point she was almost caught, because there was a bandit also swimming, but Ariola managed to avoid him by swimming underneath him. By the time the Nord girl had reached Gulum-Ei's final stopping point, there was grime all over her hair and skin, and she was in a bad temper. There were three more bandits with Gulum-Ei, but Ariola quickly dispatched of them with her arrows.

She then approached the cowering Argonian and glared at him. 'You'd better give me some valuable information or I'll gut you where you stand.' This wasn't a lie, and it was obvious the Argonian could see this.

'Please, don't do anything rash. Look, I wouldn't have agreed to help if I'd known it would get me this much trouble.' He sighed. 'The woman you're looking for is _Karliah_.' Gulum-Ei sighed.

Ariola frowned. 'You're saying her name as if I should know who she is.'

Gulum-Ei raised his scaly eyebrows. 'You mean you were never told?'

'Told what?' Ariola growled, causing the Argonian to flinch.

'Apparently she's on the run from the Guild. Something about her murdering the previous Guild Master. What was his name...?' The Argonian pondered this for a moment, before nodding. 'Ah yes. It was Gallus Desidenius.'

'Where is she now?'

Gulum-Ei shrugged. 'When last we spoke she said "where the end began". She had a glazed look on her face. I swear I don't know where that is, though.'

Ariola sighed. 'Fine, I won't kill you. But you owe me.'

Gulum-Ei nodded. 'If you're ever in Solitude and need something fenced, you can talk to me.'

'Good, now get out of here. Wouldn't want those bandits to know all this. They may be even more angry than I was.' Ariola smirked as a shudder went down the Argonian's spine.

'You're right. I'll go out the back.' He approached one of three levers and pushed it to the other side, revealing a hidden path. Ariola, after a quick glance around, followed him. There were three horkers sleeping in a large pool of water, but the two easily crept past them.

With one more scathing glance for good measure, Ariola left the Argonian and headed to the Solitude stables, or Katla's Farm, to get Taz.

...

The ride back was long and tiring for both horse and rider. When Ariola was passing the city of Whiterun on her second day travelling, a revelation hit her. Ariola pulled Taz to a sudden stop, startling the horse and causing him to rear. Ariola gripped his reins tightly and gave his neck a few pats to calm him down, not really paying attention to what she was doing. _Could it be...?_ She'd have to check up with Mercer when she got back.

Taz's hooves clattered against the cobblestone path as the horse, exhausted, came to a stop outside Riften stables. Ariola paid the stable hand extra to give him special treatment until he recovered. Ariola then entered Riften, smiling at the guard-thief that was now an ally of hers. He returned her smile and gave her an inconspicuous wink. Ariola rolled her eyes, shaking her head. That man was a weird one.

Ariola looked over her shoulder to check that no one was watching and kicked the button that activated the mechanism for the sarcophagus. It slid slowly back and Ariola darted down the stairs, before shutting the secret entrance back up again. The red-head then pulled the hatch into the Cistern up and dropped down, ignoring the ladder, the hatch pulling closed behind.

Ariola made her way to Mercer's desk, pulling her hair out of its messy braid and shaking it out. She then stood in front of Mercer's desk with a hand on her hip.

The Breton didn't notice her for some time, or if he did, he was too absorbed in his current work to acknowledge her presence, but eventually he looked up at her. Ariola once again ignored the cold shiver that always went down her spine when their eyes met. 'Well?'

Ariola bit back a rude retort. The man was her Guild Master whether she liked it not, and so she had to at least be civil. 'Gulum-Ei gave us a name. Karliah.'

Mercer scowled. 'That's a name I hoped never to hear again.'

Ariola frowned. 'Who is she?'

Mercer sighed. 'She used to be a thief here. Then she murdered my predecessor in cold blood. I've spent years trying to track her down but I lost her trail. Until now.'

'What was her relationship with him? Your predecessor?' Ariola asked.

Mercer's scowl deepened. 'They were supposed to be lovers. Why do you care?'

Ariola's eyes had widened at the word "lovers", but she made her face straight before replying. 'No reason. Just trying to figure out what reason she had to kill the man.'

Mercer narrowed his eyes at her. 'She's a cold-blooded killer. Did she need a reason?'He sighed. 'Did you find out where she is?'

Ariola frowned. 'Gulum-Ei insisted he didn't know. All he said was "where the end began".'

Mercer nodded. 'There's only one place that could mean. Snow Veil Sanctum, where she killed Gallus.'

'Gallus Desidenius, right?'

Mercer suddenly looked bored. 'That's right. Listen, I want you to come with me and finally get rid of this thorn in our side.'

'Me?' Ariola's eyebrows lifted.

'Yes, you.' Mercer said impatiently. 'Now get going.' Ariola nodded curtly, but stopped moving for a second when Mercer said one last sentence to her. 'Be careful out there. That Dunmer's very skilled with a bow.'

Ariola's eyes widened again, before she hurried into the Flaggon. 'Del!' She called to her friend.

The bald man looked up at her in surprise. 'Yeah?'

Ariola looked frantic. She _felt_ frantic. 'Do you know much about Gallus?' She asked.

Delvin nodded slowly. 'Yeah, I knew him personally. Why?'

'What was he? A Breton, an Imperial?'

Delvin shook his head. 'He was a Nord.'

Ariola's heart stopped in her chest, and the girl had to sit down. She held her hands in her head. 'Where's Vex?' She asked weakly.

Delvin looked at her with a mildly worried expression, but didn't comment. 'She's doing a job in the city. Ariola, are you alright?'

Ariola inhaled a shaky breath. 'I think so. I'm sorry, I have to go. Mercer'll kill me otherwise.'

'Where you going?' He asked.

Ariola considered lying, but she couldn't lie to her friend. 'The person who's trying to put a wedge between Maven and the Guild is Karliah. We're going to stop her.'

The door opened and Vex came in, her hair mismatched and scruffy. Ariola jumped up and dragged the Imperial to the side by the wrist. 'Ariola, what's gotten into you?' Vex demanded.

Ariola made sure they were out of hearing range before looking urgently at Vex. 'I think I know who they are.' She hissed.

'Who who are?' Vex frowned, but matched Ariola's quiet tone.

'My parents. I've nothing solid, but I have my suspicions.' Ariola began pacing nervously.

'Ariola, stop pacing.' Vex sighed.

'I can't!' Ariola hissed, sharper this time. 'Not if what I think is true.'

'Ariola, who do you think you're parents are?' Vex asked, pronouncing each word clearly.

Ariola stopped moving and took a deep breath to steady herself. 'Have you heard about Karliah and Gallus? How they were lovers and then she killed him?'

Vex nodded. 'Yeah...'

Ariola shook her head. 'I don't believe it. At least, not the part where she killed him.' Ariola sighed and sat on the damp stone, resting her elbows on her knees and holding her head in her hands again. 'My mother is a Dunmer and my father is a Nord, this we know. At least one of them had some sort of connection to the Guild. My mother's initials are K.D.' Ariola looked up at Vex with tears in her eyes. 'I think Karliah and Gallus are...' she choked on her breath, before squeezing out the last two words. 'My parents.'

Vex was silent for a long time. 'If this is the case, what are you going to do? I heard from Mercer that you're going to Snow Veil Sanctum to kill her.'

Ariola shook her head. 'I don't know. I guess I'll have to decide that when we get there.' A shudder passed over Ariola's spine. _I can't believe I have to go with Mercer. I'd better keep my guard up even more than normal._

* * *

**For those of you who were wondering, though the character is the same, this is an alternate universe to the one in One or The Other. Hope that cleared things up.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Snow fell heavily as Ariola approached Snow Veil Sanctum. She came across a camp. There was a tent there, and a small campfire was still burning. A brown horse lay on the ground, blood splattering its fine coat. Taz stopped for a moment to nuzzle the dead horse's face, before moving on as if nothing had happened. Ariola gave the stallion a pat to comfort him, and received a snort in response.

Mercer's form was visible through the heavy snowfall, and he spoke to Ariola as the half-Nord dismounted her horse. 'Karliah's still here.' He said.

Ariola nodded. 'I know; I saw her camp. Did you kill her horse?'

Mercer nodded. 'Yes. Didn't want to leave anything to chance, so I killed it.'

'We going in now?' Ariola asked, eager to be out of the cold that was biting at her pallid skin.

'Yes. You lead, I'll follow. Let's just hope we can catch her.'

Ariola heard warning bells going off in her head. She didn't want this man following where he could get a blade through her back easily, but figured she had little choice, so just nodded. Their first obstacle came almost immediately. The door was locked, and there wasn't any way of breaking in. 'Well, this is a _great_ start.' Ariola murmured to herself.

Mercer smirked and walked up to the door and, shielding his hands with his body, somehow managed to get the door opened. Ariola narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, but made no comment.

As soon as they entered the place, a foul smell hit Ariola's nose, and she grimaced. 'The stench in here... this place smells of death. Be on your guard.'

_Like I really need to be reminded about that with you skulking behind me, _Ariola thought to herself, but she just nodded again.

...

As it turned out, the place was full of traps and draugr. Ariola was no stranger to these undead, but they still made her uncomfortable. Ariola sliced through the stomach of the last draugr in this room and took a moment to catch her breath. Mercer was also breathing from over exultation, and though he too rested, it was obvious he wanted to keep going. Ariola and Mercer shared a look that could have killed the dead (again) but it was a look they both knew as confirmation to continue.

Ariola, still leading, went into the next chamber. She stopped almost immediately. 'This is a Hall of Stories,' Ariola said as the older thief stood beside her. 'And I doubt Karliah would have left us the claw to open the door at the end.' She sighed. 'I don't know of another way to get them open.'

Despite this, they began walking towards the door. As expected, the claw was absent. Mercer walked up to the door. 'These doors have a weakness if you know how to exploit it. Quite simple, really.' The door began to slide open. 'Karliah's close. I'm certain of it. Now let's get moving.'

Ariola gave Mercer a glance, before walking through the door. The room before them was huge, but Ariola didn't get five feet inside before an arrow found her shoulder. Immediately the world began to spin, and Ariola collapsed. Her body became immobile, although she could still see the scene before her.

Mercer drew his sword and approached the Dunmer woman who was holding a bow tightly in one hand. 'Do you honestly think your arrow will reach me before my blade finds your heart?' He drawled.

'Give me a reason to try.' Karliah's voice was husky but still fierce.

You're a clever girl, Karliah. Buying Goldenglow Estate and funding Honningbrew Meadery was inspired.'

'"To ensure an enemy's defeat, you must first undermine his allies." It was the first lesson Gallus taught us.' Karliah replied.

'You always were a quick study. Somehow even this apprentice knows that phrase.' Mercer gestured to Ariola lying on the floor.

Karliah glanced at her once, before turning her attention back to Mercer. 'Not quick enough, otherwise Gallus would still be alive.'

_What!?_

'Gallus had his wealth and he had you. All he had to do was look the other way.' Mercer grinned evilly. Ariola felt rage bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Oh if only she could move.

'Did you forget the oath we took as Nightingales? Did you expect him to simply ignore your methods?' Karliah questioned. _Nightingales? What are they?_

Mercer growled. 'Enough of this mindless banter! Come, Karliah. It's time for you and Gallus to become reunited!'

'I'm no fool, Mercer. Crossing blades with you would be a death sentence. But I can promise the next time we meet, it will be your undoing.' Karliah then downed an invisibility potion and disappeared from sight.

Mercer turned to Ariola and smirked. 'How interesting. It appears Gallus's history has repeated itself. Karliah has provided me with the means to be rid of you, and this ancient tomb becomes your final resting place. But do you know what intrigues me the most? The fact that this was all possible because of _you_. Farewell. I'll be certain to give Brynjolf your regards.' Mercer then took his blade and thrust it through Ariola's stomach. The girl groaned and the last thing she saw was Mercer slinking off the way they'd come in. _Bryn...jolf..._

...

The next thing Ariola felt was snow on her skin. Slowly, her eyes peeled open, and the Nord sat up. She stumbled to her feet, feeling unstable. She then noticed Karliah approaching. 'Easy, easy. Don't get up so quickly. You lost a lot of blood.'

Ariola pressed a hand to her stomach, where Mercer had driven his blade into her flesh. Her hand came back bloody, but it seemed to come from her armour, not the wound itself. 'You shot me.' Ariola said.

'No, I saved your life.' Karliah corrected. 'Had it been my intention to kill you, we wouldn't be having this conversation.'

Ariola paused, before asking the question that was on her mind. 'I'm sorry that this is personal and completely unrelated to the current... issue, but have you ever had any children?'

Karliah blinked back her shock, before a sad expression crossed her delicate features. 'I did. Gallus died before we even knew, and then I had to give her away. A life like mine is not suitable for a child. She'd be 24 now.'

Ariola felt tears spring to her eyes, and she put a hand on Karliah's shoulder. 'She _is_ 24.' Ariola then reached both hands behind her neck, unfastened the chain of her necklace and passed the necklace to Karliah.

The Dunmer woman stared at the charm on the end of the chain in shock, before lifting her gaze to the red-head's. 'Ariola?' She whispered.

Ariola smiled weakly and nodded. Suddenly Karliah's arms were around her, and the Dunmer was sobbing into her shoulder. Ariola hugged the woman back. They were complete strangers, yet weren't at the same time. When they pulled apart, both were fighting tears. 'I can't believe I was actually _right_.' Ariola laughed as she wiped her eyes.

Karliah smiled at her daughter. 'I'm glad you're alright. I've worried about you since then day we parted.'

Ariola breathed in deeply. 'What were you talking about when you spoke to Mercer? About the Nightingales.'

Karliah's smile faded. 'As much as it pains me to say this, I'm not sure I trust you enough to tell you.'

Ariola nodded. 'I understand. Still, it would be nice to know something.'

Karliah smiled sadly. 'My choice of this location wasn't simply for irony's sake,' she said. 'Before you and Mercer arrived, I scouted Gallus's remains for something I could give to the Guild as proof of what Mercer did.'

'Did you find anything?' Ariola asked, curling her hands into fists due to the anger that coursed through her at the mere mention of Mercer's name.

Karliah nodded. 'I found his journal. The only problem is, it's in a language I don't recognise, let alone understand.'

Ariola held out a hand. 'May I see it?' Karliah nodded and passed the old book to Ariola, who began slowly flicking through it. 'This is the ancient Falmar language,' Ariola said, not looking up. 'Calcelmo in Markarth taught me a little when I was younger. I recognise the odd word, but I'm afraid it's nowhere near enough.'

Karliah smiled. 'It's a start, at least.'

...

The Cistern was hot and stuffy from tension by the time Mercer stepped into the room. Everyone had been waiting in silence for news of their Guild Master and newest recruit. Brynjolf looked up when Mercer entered, looking exhausted but strong, only to find himself lost in a flood of emotions. Mercer had returned alone.

Mercer paused in the centre of the room as it finally dawned on him that everyone was watching his progress through the Cistern. He shook his head once. 'She didn't make it.' He said.

Brynjolf could have sworn there was a hint of glee in his voice, though he hoped he either imagined it or it was because Karliah was finally dead. 'What of Karliah?' He asked.

The Guild Master's expression soured. 'She got away again.' He said, clenching his hands into fists.

Then he walked off. Brynjolf heard a thump, and turned his head to see Vex on her knees and tears in her eyes. Something warm trickled down his cheek, and Brynjolf pressed his hand to his face. It came back wet. Brynjolf frowned. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried, and he couldn't remember why it had happened. He knew this time. He'd come to care greatly for his nimble protégée. Something about her made him happy. Now he felt empty without her, and it felt like his heart was being ripped apart. The two seemed impossible side-by-side, but they were both true, nonetheless. Brynjolf's blurry vision shifted back to the Imperial woman who grew up with Ariola. Vex was always so composed and seemed nonchalant about just about everything, but she was now crying silently into her hands, sobs wracking her body. Even old Delvin had watery eyes. Brynjolf looked around. Everyone looked sad. There were of course different levels of sadness, but it was still present in everyone's face. And in no one's more than his, though Brynjolf didn't know this himself.

The second-in-command closed his eyes and tried to compose himself, but he only succeeded in losing himself even more. Images of Ariola flashed up behind his eyelids, and he couldn't shake himself free of her. His heart had split and his life felt diminished now she was gone but... he felt something even more powerful. It was rage. A desire for revenge gripped him like an iron fist. He'd been very fond of that girl. He'd loved... Brynjolf started, his eyes flying open. He'd _loved_ her. He was _in love_ with the small Nord. And then her death finally sunk in, and Brynjolf slid down a wall onto the floor. He didn't care who saw his despair. He didn't care if the whole world saw. All he wanted was his Ariola back.

...

Ariola ignored the ugly looks she got as she ran past and into people in the Riften streets. She needed to get somewhere, and they were in her way. It was their fault.

As she opened the door into the Ragged Flaggon, Ariola pulled her travelling cloak hood up to cover her face. Mercer had probably told everyone she was dead, and she didn't want to cause an uproar. Karliah was already there, waiting for her.

'Are you ready?' Ariola asked, noting that Karliah had also chosen to lift her hood.

Karliah nodded. 'Are you?'

Ariola sighed. 'Not really, but I doubt I'll ever be more ready than I am now. Let's go.'

Karliah nodded and the two made their way round towards the Cistern. There were very few people in the Flaggon, which surprised Ariola. Delvin and Vex, in particular, barely ever left. They both paused by the door separating them from the rest of the Guild. 'I just hope we don't have to get into a fight.' Karliah sighed.

Ariola shook her head. 'I'm betting Mercer isn't here, so that leaves Brynjolf in charge. Brynjolf is the sort of man who will give you a chance to talk before acting.'

Karliah sighed again, before pushing the door open. 'I hope you're right.' She said.

Ariola went in first, still shrouded in shadow, and saw Delvin, Vex and Brynjolf talking quietly. The three of them turned towards the door and drew their weapons simultaneously, expecting a threat. Ariola paused for a second, letting Karliah catch up, before continuing by her side. She lowered her hood, revealing her identity. The surprise on their faces was clear.

'You'd better have a damn good reason for being with that murderer.' Brynjolf said, but not without a fair amount of pain and disappointment in his voice. Ariola felt it resonate straight to her heart.

'Please, lower your weapons.' Karliah spoke urgently. 'I have evidence that you've all been misled.'

While the three of them hesitated, Ariola spoke. 'You should know by now I would never betray the Guild. Just hear her out.'

Brynjolf sheathed his dagger, though Delvin and Vex remained ready to attack at a second's notice. 'This better not be another one of your tricks, Karliah. Now what's this evidence you speak of?'

While Karliah, Brynjolf and Delvin went over the contents of Gallus's journal, Ariola spoke to Vex. 'Is Mercer here?'

Vex shook her head. 'He left pretty promptly yesterday. I don't think I've ever seen him in such a rush. Or as aggravated.' Vex sighed. 'He told us you'd died. That Karliah killed you.'

Ariola shook her head. 'Though it was quite possibly an accident, Karliah actually saved my life. She shot me with a poisoned arrow that slowed my heart rate. It was Mercer that tried to kill me. If it hadn't been for that poison, I would have bled to death.'

Vex narrowed her eyes. 'That's quite an accusation.'

Ariola gestured to Vex to listen to the others' conversation. 'I've known Mercer too long,' Brynjolf was saying.

'He deceived you all. He's been skimming from the Guild's vault for years.' Karliah said.

'I don't want to believe it, but the evidence is against him.' Brynjolf sighed.

Vex growled. 'That bastard.' She hissed. Then she turned back to Ariola. 'Is she who you thought she was?' Vex asked, nodding towards Karliah as they followed behind them to the vault.

Ariola nodded. 'Yes, she's my mother.'

'And Gallus...?'

'Was my father, yes.' Ariola sighed as Delvin used his key on the vault door. 'I have a feeling we don't want to know what's on the other side of that door.' Ariola said.

They watched in silence and Brynjolf then used his key on the door and opened the vault. 'By the Eight! Everyone, get in here quickly.'

They all rushed in. 'The gold, the jewels... they're all gone!' Delvin exclaimed.

Ariola looked around. 'I guess Mercer finally decided to go all the way.'

'I'll cut that bastard's throat!' Vex cried, outraged. She drew her dagger.

Ariola looked sharply at her friend. 'Put the dagger away, Vex. That's not going to help us right now.'

'Ariola's right. We need a level-headed way to sort this out.' Delvin said.

Vex scowled but sheathed her dagger. 'Fine, we'll do it your way. For now.'

Brynjolf nodded. 'Delvin, Vex, I want you to head back into the Flaggon and keep a look out for Mercer. If you see him, come and get me immediately.'

They nodded and left. Karliah started to leave too, but then looked back, her eyes darting between Brynjolf and her daughter. Ariola laughed. 'I'll be fine.' She said. Karliah nodded and left, though reluctantly.

Brynjolf frowned. 'What was that about?' He asked.

Ariola sighed. She knew this would come eventually. 'It's... a long story.'

Brynjolf folded his arms over his chest. 'I'm not letting you leave until you tell me.'

Ariola sighed. 'Fair enough.' The girl paused, wondering how to start. 'I guess you should know about my childhood first. Or at least bits of it. I used to live in Cyrodiil, with my parents and two brothers. Circumstances pulled us apart; my mother died when I was very young, my brothers left home and my father died when the house caught on fire.' She took a deep breath to try and slow her racing heartbeat. 'I went back to the house and found a basket with some fur in the attic. There was a note with my name on it. A note from my real mother. She told me to come to the Guild to find her, if I wanted to find her, that is. So I did. Inside the letter was a necklace, the one you took from me when I was staying in Riverwood. Anyway I came here looking to get it back and to find out more about my parents. I knew I was half-Nord, half-Dunmer already. So, before long, I began to piece together some clues that I'd gathered and finally figured out who my parents were. I recently had my suspicions proved.'

Brynjolf raised an eyebrow. 'That doesn't really answer my question, lass.' He said.

Ariola waved a hand impatiently. 'I'm getting there. When I was in Snow Veil Sanctum Mercer and I met Karliah. She shot me and then Mercer stabbed me. Overall, not a great day. Anyway, when I woke up, Karliah had been tending to my wounds. Apparently I was unconscious for hours. I asked her about her past with Gallus and found...' Ariola closed her eyes. 'I found out that my suspicions were correct.' She looked up and finally met Brynjolf's gaze. 'Karliah and Gallus are my parents. This necklace was my first clue. The initials, K.D.? Karliah Desidenius. She'd taken on his surname to remember him better. That,' she waved her hand in Karliah's general direction, 'was Karliah being a typical mother and worrying about her daughter being left alone with a man.' Ariola made a show of rolling her eyes.

Brynjolf was silent for a long time. When he finally spoke, his voice sounded cracked. 'Karliah's your mother?' A nod. Brynjolf looked closely at Ariola's face. 'I guess I can see the resemblance.' He sighed. 'Listen, I would say congratulations for finding your mother but...'

'We have a situation to deal with first.' Ariola finished, nodding. 'What do you want me to do?'

'I need you to tell me everything Karliah told you. And I mean everything.' Brynjolf said.

'Mercer killed Gallus, not Karliah.' Ariola started.

Brynjolf sighed. 'I feared that would be the case. From that last entry in Gallus's journal, it looked like he was ready to expose Mercer to the Guild. Is there anything else?'

'Mercer, Gallus and Karliah were Nightingales.' Ariola said, running a hand through her hair as she let some of her internal frustration out. The woman winced as her nails scratched her head.

'Nightingales? I thought they were just tales... Stories to keep the kids in check.' Brynjolf frowned. 'Anything else?'

'Karliah was behind Goldenglow and Honingbrew.'

Brynjolf chuckled. 'By directly getting Mercer on Maven's bad side, Karliah was putting a serious dent in the Guild's armour. Clever lass. Did she tell you anything else?'

'No, that's it.'

'Then I have a favour to ask of you.' Brynjolf started, rubbing his stubbly chin. 'I want you to go into Mercer's house to see if you can find any clues as to where he's gone.' He looked aggrieved as he said it. 'Believe me, it's the last place in the world I'd want to send you, but I'm afraid we have no choice.'

Ariola looked seriously at her mentor. 'How should I get in? No doubt Mercer's locked the place up pretty tightly.'

'That's a good question. I've only been there a couple of times, and always in Mercer's company. He has a ramp installed in case he needs to make a quick getaway, though. A well-aimed arrow into the contraption should lower it down, giving you a way in.' Brynjolf sighed.

Ariola nodded. 'Does he have some sort of guard?'

Brynjolf nodded. 'That'll be Vald. Under normal circumstances I'd ask you to keep him alive, but this time you have my permission to kill anyone who gets in your way.'

Ariola smiled. 'Okay.' She turned to leave, but Brynjolf stopped her with a hand on her elbow.

'Be carefully, Ari. I don't want to lose anyone else to that madman.' He said.

Ariola stood frozen for a moment, before a smile crept over her features. 'I've never been called "Ari" before, not even by Vex.'

Brynjolf chuckled. 'I'll see you soon. If Mercer comes back, we'll keep him alive long enough for you to see him.'

Ariola's eyes sparked with hatred. 'Will I get to kill him? For killing my father?'

Brynjolf chuckled and gently ran his fingers down the length of her cheek, making her shiver. 'I think your mother has an equal claim to his life. We'll discuss it if and when the time comes. Now get going.'

Ariola nodded and left, hurrying out the secret hatch.

* * *

**Whoa, things just got real! At least Ariola's been reunited with her mother. Things are looking up, right? Heh, she wishes. Thanks if you've read from the beginning and a shout out to those who have reviewed. See you soon, guys!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Vald was easy to dispatch, but hiding him from the guards was difficult. Mercer's home had two entrances through iron gates, meaning you could easily see into the property. While there were no onlookers, Ariola dragged Vald's body into the shadow under the house, hoping to obscure him as much as possible. She then nocked a simple iron arrow against the string of her bow and aimed it at the contraption, looking for a weak spot. There was a small gap revealing the mechanics under the casing, but it was very small. Ariola aimed carefully and released the arrow, smiling when it buried itself deep into the mechanism. The ramp came crashing down, and Ariola sheathed her bow and made her way inside. Luckily the door was not locked.

The house was seemingly empty. For almost a full hour Ariola searched, but she had no luck. She then entered a room with two wardrobes. One was empty, and appeared to be built into the wall. Ariola grinned. She gave the back a swift kick, and it slid sideways. The corridor behind was full of cobwebs, but Ariola ignored them. Along the corridor were several hidden traps. Swinging axes, oil on the floor, arrows. As Ariola dodged out of the path of the arrows, she got a quick look at the next room. There was a large piece of paper on the desk, as well as a couple of letters. Ariola waited impatiently for the arrows to stop firing, before slipping inside the room.

Ariola smirked to herself. She didn't understand them, but she'd found Mercer's plans and that was what was important. After rolling the paper up and tucking it into her armour, the red-head took all Mercer's gems and gold, then examined a rather hefty bust of the Grey Fox. She was sure Delvin would like it, so took that too. After making sure there was nothing else to find, Ariola continued down the pathway and found herself in the Ratway Vaults.

Delvin was eager to buy the bust off her, and gave her a handsome price for it. He then looked at her closely. 'You spent quite some time in there, Ariola. People were startin' to get worried.'

Ariola sighed. 'I had to be thorough, and it's not exactly a small house. But actually, the problem was that Mercer hid his plans pretty well.'

Delvin frowned. 'How well is that?'

Ariola smiled. 'Well enough to require a secret passageway.'

Delvin raised his eyebrows. 'First I 'eard of it.'

Ariola chuckled. 'That's why it's secret, Del. I should go see Brynjolf.'

Delvin suddenly perked up. 'Speakin' of which... He told me what you told him, about Karliah. Is she really your mother?'

Ariola's smile flickered, but she forced herself to keep it on her face. 'Yes.' Then she headed into the Cistern.

The relief that flooded Brynjolf's face at the sight of her was short-lived, but Ariola still caught it. 'You took a while, lass.' Brynjolf said. 'I'd begun to worry.'

Ariola just smirked. 'You should know me better than that.' She reached into her armour and pulled out the plans. 'Here.'

Brynjolf took them and unrolled them. 'What's this?' He frowned deeply. 'Mercer's going for the master heist. It was one of Gallus's pet projects. Going for it now is just an insult.' The man's voice was bitter.

Ariola frowned. 'Going for what?'

Brynjolf looked up at her. 'The Eyes of the Falmer.'

Ariola's eyes widened. 'Tell me you're joking.' Brynjolf shook his head. Ariola sighed. 'Loot like that would set him up for life.'

Brynjolf nodded. 'But we know where he'll be and that's what we need. Good job, lass.'

Ariola put her hands on her hips. 'So when are we going? And where?'

'The place we're looking for is an old Dwemer ruin called Irkngthand. As for when, it'll have to be after we talk to Karliah. She said she needed to see us both, and it seemed important.' Brynjolf's eyes drifted over Ariola's shoulder, and she turned to see Karliah walking towards them.

Ariola and Brynjolf both wordlessly met her in the centre of the Cistern. 'Good, you're both here.' Karliah said. 'Look, the fact that Mercer is a Nightingale gives him a distinct advantage. There's only one way to regain that footing.'

Ariola's body tensed. She knew what was going to happen. 'Where do we need to go?' She asked.

Karliah smiled at her quick understanding, although Brynjolf still seemed confused. 'There's an old rock formation near the standing stone to the south of here. Meet me there.'

Brynjolf and Ariola both nodded, so Karliah walked off. 'What are we going to do, lass?' Brynjolf asked.

Ariola just smiled. 'You'll have to wait and see. Can you tell Karliah I'll be there soon? There's just one more thing I have to sort out here.'

Brynjolf nodded. 'Don't take too long.'

Ariola smiled and nodded, before heading into the Flaggon. She approached Vex. 'Hey, Vex?'

The Imperial didn't smile at her friend - clearly she was still really pissed off about Mercer. 'Yeah?'

Ariola sighed. 'We're going to find Mercer now, but, it's in a Dwemer ruin. You know how dangerous those are. I just want you to be prepared for the possibility that we might not come back. Bryn's coming too, so for now you and Del are in charge.'

Vex looked sad. 'You'd better come back, Ariola. I've already embarrassed myself enough because of your last death.'

Ariola gave her a sad smile. 'I'll try my best. Keep the gold flowing while we're gone, okay?'

Vex nodded and they shared a quick embrace, before Ariola turned around and left again.

...

It was night by the time Ariola made it to the chosen rendezvous point. When they came into earshot, Ariola heard Brynjolf utter one sentence. 'It's decided then.'

Ariola frowned, but didn't ask. 'Let me guess,' she said when they noticed her. She looked at her mother. 'Nightingale Hall?'

Karliah nodded. 'How do you know of this place?'

Ariola smiled. 'Mercer mentioned it in a journal from a while back.'

Karliah nodded again. 'Anyway, we should head inside.'

The three of them walked through the place, talking about how this would help them. They stopped before some armour racks. 'You should put on this armour.' Karliah said.

Ariola pulled some out that appeared to be her size, before slipping it on. She wore clothes under her armour, so felt no reservation to changing in front of other people. She left her Guild armour on a table by the armour racks. Pulling her face mask and hood up, Ariola was pleasantly surprised to find her breathing wasn't restricted, and she could still see well. The armour itself was light, flexible and strong. Ariola buckled her belt around her waist, and slotted her sword into it. She then tucked her hidden knives into her boots.

When they were all ready, they continued down the hall. 'Through this door is where you'll exact your oaths to Nocturnal.' Karliah said.

'Hold on a moment,' Brynjolf said, alarmed. 'I appreciate the armour, but becoming a Nightingale? That was never discussed.'

Karliah sighed. 'To defeat Mercer we need this edge.'

'Tell me what the terms of the agreement are.' Brynjolf said.

'The terms are quite simple, Brynjolf. Nocturnal will supply you with special abilities to use how you wish, and in return, both in life and in death you will serve as the protector of the Twilight Sepulcher.'

Brynjolf sighed. 'Aye, there's always a catch. But I suppose at this point there's not really much choice. Alright, I'm in.'

Karliah turned to Ariola. 'What about you? Are you ready to transact the oath?'

Ariola smiled through her mask. 'I was ready in the Cistern when you told us where to meet you. And I'm ready now.'

Karliah nodded. 'Good. Let's go.'

...

Ariola felt dizziness wash over her body as soon as the purple light swirled around her. Nocturnal's light fluctuated as the dizziness became overwhelming, and Ariola collapsed onto her knees with a groan.

'Ariola!' Alarm coated Karliah's voice, but the Dunmer didn't move.

Ariola groaned as pain shot through her head. Nocturnal spoke calmly. 'She is your blood relative, Karliah. You know what that means.'

Karliah looked sadly at Ariola. 'If you go through with this, it'll hurt.'

Ariola shook her head. 'Just do it. There is no way I am giving up now.'

Nocturnal's light brightened. 'You're heart is strong, mortal. I commend you for your courage. Karliah is right, this will be very painful. Few survive the experience and keep their sanity.'

Fear struck Ariola's heart, but she adamantly shook her head again. 'It's a risk I'm willing to take.'

'Very well.' Nocturnal's voice was impassive. The light in front of them swirled around the half-Nord. Ariola felt something tugging at her painfully, and she gritted her teeth, a small groan escaping her lips. Then she felt the pain increase, until it became agony. Again, Ariola managed to keep her torture bottled up, but when the agony hit an all time high, Ariola lost control and screamed at the top of her lungs. Her legs buckled beneath her once more, and the girl fell onto the stone, using what little strength she had left to keep her body off the damp surface. Fire spread throughout her body and intensified, getting another scream out of her. It felt like a part of her soul was being ripped from her body. Ariola felt tears of pain leave her eyes as the torture dissipated and she slumped onto the stone, breathing heavily.

'In future, Karliah, I'd suggest you refrain from disappointing me. And make sure Mercer Frey pays for his crimes.' Nocturnal's light then vanished.

Karliah and Brynjolf rushed over to Ariola, who was only just about conscious. They lifted her up and took her slumped body into one of the side rooms, where there was a bed waiting. A soft whimper escaped the Dragonborn's lips as her body hit the bed frame, her eyes full of tears, but still open. Brynjolf turned to Karliah. 'What happened to her?' He asked.

Karliah looked down at Ariola with a sad expression. 'Nocturnal doesn't allow relations to be Nightingales. That was Ariola's link to me being severed. We aren't related physically anymore.'

'But you gave birth to her.' Brynjolf frowned, but his eyes were back on Ariola as he brushed a stray hair out of her face. Ariola let out another weak whimper, her eyes closing.

'It's irrelevant now. Ariola only has one parent now.' Karliah spoke sadly.

'But Gallus was a Nightingale too. Does that not count for something?'

A ruffle of fabric. Karliah shaking her head, Ariola assumed. 'Gallus isn't alive anymore. It's not the same.'

Ariola felt herself tumbling into unconsciousness, so heard nothing more of their conversation.

* * *

**Aaand... that's another chapter. Sorry if the whole Nocturnal-doesn't-allow-blood-relatives-to-be-in-the-same-trinity-of-Nightingales thing doesn't sit well with you, but I like it, so that's what I'm going with. They're still family in each other's minds, though, so that should bring you some comfort. I hope you liked this and please leave a comment. Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Ariola groaned when she came to, her body aching and sore. She felt a warm hand go to her forehead and opened her eyes. Brynjolf was sat beside her, his hood and mask discarded on the table with hers. 'I'm glad you're awake, lass. You've been out for two hours.'

Ariola frowned at him. Worry flickered over the male Nord's face. Then Ariola spoke. 'That's not good. I was hoping to be on the road by now.' Ariola sat up and winced. 'That bastard has a lot to answer for.'

Brynjolf sighed in relief. 'Still sane, I see.' He said.

Ariola nodded. 'Unstable, but sane, yes.' The girl swung her legs over the side of the bed and ignored her muscles' protests. She'd ached this badly before, so she was used to working with tired limbs. 'What else did Mercer do?' She asked. 'I figured Karliah was hiding his true crime, or whatever.'

Brynjolf chuckled. 'You're sharp as a whip, lass. Mercer stole something called the Skeleton Key. Apparently it's what gives thieves their luck. It's also dangerous, and belongs in the Twilight Sepulcher. It's too dangerous for anyone to hold, apparently.'

Ariola nodded and tried to stand up, wincing when her legs gave out beneath her. 'Damn!'

'Be careful, Ari. I don't know what you went through but I'm aware it takes a lot to make you scream like that.' Brynjolf held her shoulders. 'You shouldn't move so soon after waking.'

Ariola lowered her head and shook it. 'No, we need to get moving. I can rest when we camp or in the saddle. We've already wasted enough time.'

Brunhild sighed. 'I'm not going to be able to change your mind, am I, lass?'

'Damn right, you're not.' Ariola said, slowly getting to her feet. She was able to stay standing this time.

Brynjolf rose with her. 'You're so stubborn.' He followed Ariola out of the room, making sure she didn't collapse. However with every step Ariola gained strength, and by the time they reached the man part of Nightingale hall, she was normal. 'Karliah, we need to get going.' Brynjolf said.

Karliah looked up at Ariola and gave a sad smile. 'I guess we do.'

Ariola looked at Karliah and saw the woman had been crying. Ariola shook her head and walked up to the Dunmer, before giving her a warm hug. 'We may not physically be related, but don't ever doubt for a moment that you're not my mother.' Ariola said in Karliah's ear.

Karliah nodded and smiled again, more genuinely this time. 'Thank you, Ariola.'

Ariola clapped her hands together. 'Right, let's go kill us a criminal.'

Brynjolf chuckled. 'It's ironic, if you think about our profession.' He grinned, causing Ariola to roll her eyes.

...

The entrance to Irkngthand was clearly once guarded by bandits, but they seemed long gone. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, giving the stone and gold buildings extremely long shadows. As the trio made their way through the maze-like structure, they found themselves going higher. When Ariola looked down, she could see the ground a long way beneath her. Falling from this height would kill them, without a doubt. They walked through the Irkngthand giant doors and immediately came across three bloodied bandits. Ariola approached one and pressed her fingers to his throat.

'Hey, this one's still alive.' She reported.

The bandit opened his eyes and stared at her. 'Are you... here to... kill that thief?' He choked out.

Ariola pressed her hand to his bleeding wound and stretched internally for her magic. She began to knit the man's wounds together and give him energy. The bandit gave a healthy cough and sat up, wincing. Ariola stood straight and ignored the blood on her palm and fingers. 'We are.' She confirmed. Karliah and Brynjolf stood behind her.

'Good.' The bandit coughed again. 'I guess I should thank you for saving my life.'

Ariola waved a hand. 'Forget it ever happened and get out of here. Dwemer ruins are dangerous.'

The bandit chuckled weakly. 'You don't need to tell me twice.' He stood up, wobbling on his legs, and limped out of the building.

Ariola and Brynjolf shared a glance, before they all continued in silence. They soon came across a large hall. The roof was a long way up. 'Look at the size of this place,' Brynjolf said.

Ariola snuck ahead to look at the whole room. There was a barred door ahead of them, with two sets of still cogs. On both sides of the room she could see a lever. Ariola indicated for Brynjolf and Karliah to go to the far end and pull that lever, while she herself would go the the closest. She was on her own, so went the shortest route. Before long, Ariola heard the strangled cry of a Falmer, although knew immediately it was a cry as it died. Ariola reached the lever without meeting anything, but she could see two Falmer below her. Ariola silently nocked an arrow against the string of her elegant bow and shot it through the skull of the first. It died immediately. The second was taken down by Karliah across the room. Ariola sheathed her bow and tugged on the heavy lever, forcing it to the other side. The cogs by the door began to spin. Ariola silently jumped down and waited for Brynjolf and Karliah to join her. As the bars slid down, the two Nightingales jumped down to the same level as Ariola. They continued forward, silent but not crouched.

They came across some solid bars. 'Hold on a minute.' Karliah rushed forward and looked between two bars. 'That's Mercer! Look, down there.'

Ariola and Brynjolf stepped up to the bars. A black form was sneaking up on a Falmer sentry and quickly slit its throat. Karliah was right. 'Damn! There's no way through.' Brynjolf hissed.

Ariola tilted her head to the side, watching Mercer's slow movements. 'He's toying with us.' She murmured. 'He wants us to follow.'

Brynjolf looked at her. 'Aye, lass, and we'll be ready for him.'

...

Ariola opened the door and a giant gold statue stood before her. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows raised at the sight of it. There was a black figure by the head. 'It's Mercer.' Ariola breathed.

Karliah nodded. 'It doesn't look like he's noticed us yet. Brynjolf, guard the door.'

'Aye. Nothing's getting past me.' Brynjolf said.

Ariola crept up to the edge of the ledge they were stood on and unsheathed her bow. Just as she reached behind her to find an arrow, the room shook, throwing her off balance.

Mercer was glaring at them by the time the place had stopped shaking. 'Karliah when will you learn you can't get the drop on me?' The room shook again, and the platform Ariola was stood on crumbled. The girl fell with it, but remained on her feet. Mercer walked forward and stopped a mere fifteen metres away from the red-head. 'When Brynjolf brought you before me I could feel a sudden shift in the wind. And at that moment, I knew it would end with one of us at the end of a blade.'

Ariola grinned. 'Oh, I felt it to. I knew something would lead us to this moment. But it won't be me that falls today, Mercer Frey.'

Mercer growled. 'Why such hatred, Ariola? Surely the Dragonborn is more level-headed than this.'

Ariola narrowed her eyes. 'I am, but not around you. You murdered my father in cold blood.'

Mercer raised an eyebrow. 'Did I really? Who was that then?'

'Gallus!' Ariola hissed. 'Gallus was my father.'

Mercer growled, drawing his sword. 'Gallus had no children.'

'Not that he ever saw. You killed him before I was even born. But he's still my father.' Ariola drew her own sword.

Mercer laughed. 'Then that must mean Karliah is your mother. That would explain all the questions. But Nocturnal does not allow relatives into her Nightingales. So you are not truly one of them.'

Ariola gritted her teeth. 'I am one of them. More than you ever were. Nocturnal severed my physical link to Karliah, so we are no longer related by blood. Now, I believe my sword is seeking a claim to your life.'

Mercer narrowed his eyes. 'Likewise. It would seem the die has been cast, and once again my blade shall taste Nightingale blood.'

Mercer strode towards Ariola, a vicious grin stretching over his lips. Ariola laughed. 'Oh, bad choice, Breton. Clearly you forget I kill dragons on a daily basis. The life of a measly mortal will be all too easy to claim.'

'Bold words, apprentice.' Mercer said as he raised his sword and brought it down.

Ariola dodged nimbly out of the way and took a swipe at Mercer with her sword, cutting through his armour and arm. 'Justifiably bold words.'

Mercer growled and launched at her again, their swords clashing. Mercer drew close and began to push down, arching her back beneath him. Ariola smirked and lifted her leg, kneeing him where it really counts. Mercer winced and fell to his knees, providing Ariola the means to be rid of him. A swift blade to the heart killed the thief quickly, but not before he used the Skeleton Key to bring the whole room down. Pipes fell from the roof and water flooded into it. Ariola quickly fished the Skeleton Key, Eyes of the Falmer, his jewels, potions and gold off of Mercer's body and ran up the side of the gold statue, looking for a way out of this mess. During the fight, something had collapsed on the other side of the door, sealing them inside.

Ariola looked up at Brynjolf and Karliah in alarm. The water was already halfway to their level, and Mercer's body was floating on top of it.

By the time the level finally rose enough to reach Ariola, it was only a few metres from the ceiling. At this point none of us are going to survive, Ariola thought grimly. The ceiling at the far corner began to collapse, and it provided an escape route for the Nightingales.

'This way!' Ariola called. Just as her head slid under the water, she began to swim towards the hole. Her head broke the surface and she ran weakly along the damp soil. Karliah was close behind her, but Brynjolf was nowhere to be seen. 'Brynjolf!' Ariola screamed. Her heart was hammering on her chest. She couldn't leave him. She'd die if he drowned in there.

She moved to go back under the water, but Karliah stopped her. 'Wait!' The Dunmer hissed.

They did. They waited another thirty seconds, before Ariola growled. 'Screw this.' She broke free of her mother's grasp and dove back under the water. She saw Brynjolf hovering in the middle of the water, not moving and only barely still awake. She swam towards him and quickly slid a Waterbreathing potion down his throat. Brynjolf's eyes fluttered, and he became fully conscious again. His eyes sparked at the sight of Ariola in front of him, before they both swam towards the air. Ariola grew weak before she got there, however, her arms tiring, but Brynjolf dragged her forward. They both made it to the small cave, and Ariola starting choking, her chest heaving. The air was cold in her lungs, but she loved it dearly. Never had oxygen felt so good.

Brynjolf was also breathing heavily, and sat on the ground with his elbows on his knees. His eyes drifted to Ariola, who was on her hands and knees, her whole body shifting with the movement of her ribs. 'You saved me.' He said, crawling towards her.

Ariola nodded. 'How could I not?' She asked weakly, before exploding into a coughing fit.

Brynjolf rubbed her back as Karliah slipped out to find out where they were. 'You could have died.' He scolded, though his heart wasn't really in it.

Ariola shrugged. 'I wouldn't have cared. If I couldn't save you I'd rather give my life to be with you in Sovngarde than live a life where you're not in it.' She spoke without thinking, before pursing her lips. Had she really said that?

Brynjolf stared at her in shock, before he pulled her against him. The water made them cold, but neither of them cared. 'Please tell me you meant that, Ari.' He whispered.

Ariola chuckled. 'I'm not one to make things up, Bryn. You should know that by now. I meant every word.'

Brynjolf tipped her head to face his, before his lips were pressed hotly against hers. Ariola leaned against him, deepening and prolonging the kiss. Before long, they had to pull apart for breath. Dizziness hit Ariola hard, and the exhausted and overwhelmed red-head fell unconscious in the hands of the man she loved. It was easy for her to admit this to herself while in his arms.

* * *

**Wow, Ariola likes being asleep. Or unconscious. Still, at least she can finally admit her feelings to herself. Sorry for almost killing Brynjolf, but it's fine, he's alive and well. As well as a man who just effectively took part in the killing of his mentor, anyway. Please leave a comment and thanks for reading this far! Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Ariola shivered. Snow was battering her tired body in a frenzy, chilling her to the bones. Her eyes slid slowly opened and she found herself lying in a bedroll, a fire crackling heartily in front of her. The warmth hit her face softly, but didn't stop the tremors that went over her body. The girl tried to curl up tight, but couldn't, so chose to close her eyes again. She heard footsteps approach her. A cold hand slid over her arm, before coming out of the bedroll again.

'She's not warming up.' Karliah said, her voice very close to Ariola. 'We can't get her any closer to the fire - she might be set alight.'

More footsteps, the crunch of snow coming to a stop by Ariola's head. She refused to open her eyes, but not only that, her eyelids had grown heavy, so she doubted she could open them even if she tried. 'There's not much more we can do. We'll just have to try and wake her up and get her moving.'

Karliah sighed. 'I fear it may be some time before she wakes.'

Ariola tried hard to get her eyes open again, but succeeded in nothing more than making them flutter weakly. She tried to move her leaden limbs, but again had no luck. _Lady Nocturnal, please, help me._ She begged to the Daedric Lord without much hope, so was surprised when heat flourished over her body. Ariola found herself able to move and open her eyes, and found herself full of energy. A soft sigh escaped her lips. _Thank you._ Ariola rolled onto her back and looked up at the two forms towering over her. 'How long until we get home?' She asked weakly.

They were both wearing their masks, so she couldn't tell if they had any reaction to her words. 'Not too long, hopefully. A day or so further.' Karliah said, kneeling down and pulling her mask down. The Dunmer wore a small smile.

Ariola pushed herself up into a sitting position and was surprised when she didn't become dizzy. Nocturnal really was a huge help. 'Good. I never thought I'd say this, but I can't wait to get back to work.'

Brynjolf chuckled and he too knelt down beside her. 'Hold your horses, lass. You have to recover first.'

Ariola shook her head. 'I'm fine.' Proving her statement true, the red-head jumped to her feet and quickly slotted her clean sword into her belt. She swung her quiver of Elven arrows over her shoulder and secured her bow in place. 'Come on. We should get moving.' Ariola looked at the low sun. It was just beginning to show over the hilly horizon. Golden rays shone over Skyrim, casting long shadows over the land. But Ariola felt a weight lift off her shoulders at the sight, and she remembered that they had all survived both a trek through a dangerous Dwemer ruin and also the assault of their treacherous Guild Master.

Ariola felt someone's presence behind her, but didn't turn. 'Is it true what you said in there, lass?' Brynjolf asked. 'About knowing that you and Mercer would end up in a battle?'

Ariola nodded. 'There's a reason we hated each other as much as we did. I didn't know why at the time, but I never really trusted him.'

Brynjolf chuckled and patted her shoulder gently. 'You were right; we should get moving. Hopefully we'll be back in Riften before nightfall.'

Ariola nodded and turned back to their camp, picking up the rest of her gear and quickly swinging a leg over Taz's back. The horse whinnied softly, before trudging through the shallow snow. Brynjolf and Karliah followed slowly behind them, and soon the three were moving at an even canter. The land became green again before long. Green and forested.

By mid-afternoon the city of Riften was within sight, though still several miles away. They slowed to a walk and rode alongside each other on the cobblestone path. Ariola and Taz were sandwiched between the other two. Taz was made uncomfortable by this, and gave a soft whinny. Ariola gently patted his neck to calm him down, but wasn't aided by the roar that sounded above their heads.

Ariola swore under her breath and quickly rode Taz to the edge of a large clearing. She then slid agilely off his back and drew her bow, nocking an arrow against the string. As the large gold dragon flew overhead, Ariola released her arrow. It hit the thing right in the neck, but did nothing more than make it more angry.

The dragon landed heavily on the ground, causing Ariola to be thrown off balance. She sheathed her bow and drew her sword, running towards the thing. Ariola ducked under the dragon's head and plunged her sword into it's throat, spurting thick blood everywhere. The dragon's growl was stopped by its blood just as Ariola whipped around in a tight circle to avoid the erratic movement of it's massive head. Ariola pulled her knife from her boot and threw it at the dragon. The knife embedded itself in the beast's skull and killed it. Ariola sighed. _Here it comes._ She screwed her eyes shut as the soul of the dragon shot towards her. A cold feeling spread over her entire body, followed by the usual hollowness. Ariola shivered and reopened her eyes. Only then did she notice Brynjolf and Karliah staring at her in shock.

Ariola sheathed her sword, retrieved her knife and shrugged at them. 'Dragonborn, remember?'

Brynjolf shook his head. 'Still, that's not... normal.'

Ariola chuckled and rolled her eyes. 'I've never been one for normal,' she said, swinging her leg over Taz's saddle. The horse was understandably shaken, but used to dragon attacks by now. 'Come on, we want to be in Riften before dark. We need to keep moving.' Ariola urged Taz into a canter, and her fellow Nightingales followed without a word.

...

The trio handed their tired horses over to the stable hand and entered the city. It was dark so the streets were almost completely empty. Ariola stopped in the middle of the street, a grin stretching over my face. 'Nice try, Vex.' She said with a chuckle.

Brynjolf and Karliah looked at Vex in surprise as the Imperial revealed herself. 'You always were good at noticing things. And people.' She commented. Her mildly amused face became straight and serious. 'So, did you manage to kill that son of a bitch?'

Ariola chuckled. 'Would we be here if we hadn't?'

They began walking towards the sarcophagus guarding the secret entrance to the Guild, which probably wasn't all that secret with all the noise it made. 'You could be back to get supplies or rest.' Vex suggested with a shrug.

Brynjolf stifled a yawn. 'Well, rest does sound nice.' He smiled a little.

Ariola looked at him and grinned. 'You may have a point. Can't exactly work out what's made me so tired, though. I mean, all we did was ride the whole day.' A small frown appeared on Ariola's face.

'Well, you did have to fight a dragon, remember?' Karliah said with a smile as Ariola gave the sarcophagus a swift kick. It slowly slid open.

'A _dragon?!_' Vex demanded._  
_

Ariola nodded. 'Yeah, but that only took a couple of minutes.' Ariola, ignoring the ladder like usual, dropped elegantly into the Cistern. There was no one around. 'Hmm. This is the first time I've seen this room completely empty.' Ariola tilted her head to the side as she took in the strange sight.

'Don't get used to it,' Vex said, walking past her and heading for the Flaggon. After a second, Karliah, Brynjolf and Ariola followed. 'They're only not in here because their drinking in the Flaggon.'

'All of them?' Ariola's eyebrows raised.

'That's generally what happens when important members of the Guild go on extremely dangerous tasks. The rest start to worry.' Brynjolf said.

Ariola raised a sceptical eyebrow. 'Wow, that's not what I expected. I guess the Thieves' Guild is like a dysfunctional family, isn't it?' The door to the Ragged Flaggon squeaked as it opened, and the four of them stepped into the packed room. All of the thieves in the room looked up at their entry, and suddenly there was a chorus of sound that broke the uneasy silence. Cheers and shouts of joy and relief spread over the room.

Ariola laughed and immediately got three strong drinks for Brynjolf, Karliah and herself. She felt a soft tap on her shoulder, and as soon as the red-head turned around, silence once again descended on the group. Delvin stood before her. 'Did you kill him?' He asked.

Ariola grinned and slapped his shoulder. 'I killed him personally.' She said. Delvin's serious face melted away into a relaxed grin just as more shouts went up. Ariola checked her coin purse. _Hmm, I can afford get rid of some of this._ She looked up and forced a frown onto her face. The thieves instantly became tense. Ariola chuckled. 'Drinks are on me tonight, guys.' She laughed with the others, and soon the room was full of drunk thieves.

Ariola collapsed onto her chair and watched as Delvin made a fool of himself. He had gotten the most drunk, and as a result, was stumbling around, causing chaos. Ariola laughed as the man tripped over Vex's stuck out leg and fell flat on his face. Delvin glared at Vex, before turning to Ariola.

'You know, you've never told us what you're surname is, Ariola,' he slurred.

Ariola's mood instantly turned dark, and she narrowed her eyes at old Delvin. 'That was intentional.'

Delvin, not getting her hint, frowned. 'Well, tell us now.'

Ariola shook her head and stood up. 'No.' She turned to leave, but Delvin suddenly grabbed her wrist, holding her back. Ariola twisted her arm in his grip and spun them around, so she was holding Delvin's arm behind his back. The room descended into silence, each thief turning their gazes to watch them. Ariola whispered dangerously in Delvin's ear. 'Never bring this up again.'

Then she released her grip on the Breton and left, letting the heavy black door slam shut behind her. The roaring of the water in the Cistern helped to clear her head a little, and Ariola headed straight for the practice room. She sat cross-legged in front of the chests and pulled out a dozen of her lock picks. It was an excuse to use up some lock picks, although a thief could never have too many. Still, Ariola had well over three hundred lock picks in her possession, so could afford to break a few. Ariola went straight for the master chest and inserted her first lock pick. She carefully rotated the pick, feeling for the small weak spot. She felt it and turned her pick, but she was a little off, so the pick broke in her hands. Ariola wordlessly picked up her second lock pick and went for it again. When she found the weak spot this time, the lock turned all the way and made a soft _click_ as it unlocked. Ariola lifted the lid and took the few septims and jewels she found in the chest. Slamming the lid shut, Ariola lay back on the cold stone, her legs still crossed.

The sound of footsteps coming around the corner caused Ariola to spring silently to her feet and slip into the shadows in the corner of the room. She held her breath as Niruin entered the room, looked briefly around, then left. Ariola exhaled deeply, but still quietly. No doubt he was looking for her, but she didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She'd had enough of drunk thieves for one night. Ariola snuck out of the practice room and silently darted towards the wooden hatch sealing her way out. Ariola shut it silently, but mentally cursed when she remembered the amount of noise the sarcophagus made. Still, if she was quick, she could be out of here before anyone came to investigate. Ariola gave the chain a quick tug and darted out from the shadows as soon as she could, pulling the chain with her and closing the entrance up behind her. Ariola then kept to the shadows as she made her way towards Honeyside - her home. Ariola quickly unlocked the door and slipped inside, breathing a sigh of relief and leaning heavily against the inside of the door when no one noticed.

Shaking her head, Ariola moved past the kitchen and bedroom and down the stairs to her basement. She took a match and lit the sconces on her walls, illuminating the room weakly. She passed her alchemy lab and slipped into the next room. It was a weaponry room, equipped with several weapon racks and mannequins, as well as having an arcane enchanter and an assortment of soul gems. Ariola went over to the enchanter and took out her gold and emerald circlet, before placing it on the table. She then pulled out a filled Grand soul gem and used it on the circlet. It began to give off an orange glow, which quickly receded, though was still visible. Ariola smiled at the circlet, which was now enchanted to enhance all of her thieving skills. She placed it on her head and pulled her hair from it, before lifting the hood of her Nightingale armour.

Ariola then went back up the stairs and out the back door onto the balcony. She sighed and leaned on the railing, looking over Lake Honrich. The moon was pale in the sky, casting light over the still lake. A slight scuffle made Ariola's head whip round, and she saw a body walking towards her. Ariola quickly slipped into the shadows, pressing her body against the wall of her house. The body stopped, before turning off course and heading for the stables. The red-head breathed a sigh of relief, heading back inside.

Ariola pulled out her map and examined it. There was a little red mark labelled "Twilight Sepulcher". Ariola began packing up her things. She heavily armed herself with knives, daggers, her sword and her bow and arrows. Ariola was about to head out the door when a thought struck her. She quickly scribbled a note and wrote "Brynjolf and Karliah" on the front, before leaving it in full view on the kitchen table. She then slipped out and quickly made it to Riften stables. Taz was willing but not overly eager to be on the move again so soon after finally coming to a stop, but an apple from Ariola quickly got him going.

* * *

**Woohoo, longer chapter! I do like those.**

**So we're finally beginning to understand Ariola better. Well, we know she has something she wants to hide. I of course know what it is, and a few other readers who have read my One or the Other fanfic will also know, so don't say anything ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Ariola was nowhere to be found. She hadn't come back the night before, and no one had any idea where she'd gone. Taz was no longer in his stall in the stables, so they knew she had left the city. Brynjolf's brow furrowed. Where could she have gotten to?

The Nord rubbed his chin and heaved a sigh. He straightened from the Guild Master's desk and headed for the Flaggon. Upon entry, a few heads turned his way. 'Vex,' he called to the blonde Imperial, who was sat opposite Delvin, flicking through a few letters. She looked up at him and gave him a questioning gaze. 'Does Ariola have a house in Riften?'

Vex frowned. 'I don't know. I guess it stands to reason, since she's the Thane. Isn't it required for them to have a house in the city?'

Brynjolf remembered a house that was for sale a few weeks back. Honeyside. It no longer seemed to be for sale, so perhaps she had bought it. He would go and look. Brynjolf gave Vex a nod and left. The thief snuck through the streets, trying to stay out of sight - which wasn't easy with the bright sunlight. Still, he made it to the house unseen, and moved to pick open the lock. Unfortunately, the lock was unpickable. Brynjolf chuckled. Okay, this was definitely her house. Brynjolf frowned and thought. He remembered Honeyside had a balcony, so went outside the city and went around. He went onto the balcony and knelt down. This lock was fairly easy to pick, so he was inside before long. Brynjolf looked around the spacious open-plan house. He looked carefully around for any clues, and saw the note on the kitchen table. Brynjolf picked it up and unfolded it.

"Brynjolf/Karliah,

I'm sorry for leaving without telling you, but I decided not to waste any more time. I'm going to the Twilight Sepulcher, and, judging by how far it is and depending on how well it goes, I think I should be back in a week or so. Please tell Delvin I don't hold a grudge against him, and that I'm sorry for acting the way I did.

Ariola."

Brynjolf sighed. She didn't react well to Delvin's question the night before. In fact, if he didn't know better, Brynjolf would bet she was _fearful_ of her past. Brynjolf tucked the note away and made his way back to the Cistern.

...

The chill was intense as Ariola stepped inside the Twilight Sepulcher. Karliah had explained on their journey back to Riften that, since the Skeleton Key had been removed from the Sepulcher, it had been sealed off. She would now have to take what was called the Pilgrim's Path. Upon entering the first room in the place, an ice-blue ghost was stood in front of a set of stone steps. Ariola approached it, wary, but not drawing her sword. Yet.

'I don't recognize you, but I sense that you're one of us. Who are you?' He asked, his ethereal voice echoing around the large chamber.

'I'd ask the same question of you,' Ariola replied.

'The last of the Nightingale Sentinels, I'm afraid. I've defended the Sepulcher alone for what seems like an eternity.' The ghost gave a strange sigh.

'The last? What happened to the rest?'

'We were betrayed by one of our own kind. In fact, I'm to blame for what's happened here.' A note of sadness was detectable in the ghost's voice.

Ariola frowned. 'How are you to blame?'

The ghost sighed again. 'I was blinded. Blinded by dark treachery masquerading as friendship. Perhaps if I had been more vigilant, then Mercer Frey wouldn't have lured me to my fate and stolen the Skeleton Key.'

Ariola blinked in shock. 'Wait a moment... You're Gallus!'

'I haven't heard that name in a long time. How do you know of me?' Gallus asked.

Ariola smiled. 'I have the Key.'

Gallus's eyes widened. 'The Key! You have the Skeleton Key! I never thought I'd see it again. And Mercer Frey?'

'Dead.'

'Then... it's over, and my death wasn't in vain. I owe you a great deal, Nightingale.' The sincerity in Gallus's voice was clear.

Ariola smiled again. 'I did this to honour the Guild.'

Gallus chuckled. 'You've done the Guild a great deed. And although they may not show it, I'm certain they appreciate your sacrifices. My only regret is that you had to undertake this task alone.'

Ariola shook her head. 'Karliah helped me.'

A sense of hope resonated around Gallus's "body". 'Karliah... she's still alive? I feared she'd befallen the same fate, ending up a victim of Mercer's betrayal.'

'Then take the Key and right all the wrongs.' Ariola didn't much feel like doing this - she wanted to go back to Riften.

'Nothing would bring me more pride than to return the Key, but I'm afraid it's impossible. From the moment I arrived here, I've felt myself... well... dying.'

Ariola frowned. 'How can a spirit die?' As soon as the words had left her mouth, Ariola realised with a pang of guilt how insensitive they sounded.

Luckily, Gallus didn't seem offended. 'The Sepulcher isn't merely a temple or a vault to house the Key. Within these walls is the Ebonmere... a conduit to Nocturnal's realm of Evergloam. When Mercer stole the Key, that conduit closed, severely limiting our ties to her.'

Ariola sighed. She thought it would be this way. 'Then I'll have to proceed alone.'

Gallus nodded. 'I'm afraid so. I'm weakening, and I can feel myself slipping away. The years without restoration of my power have taken their toll. Whatever damage has been caused can only be corrected by following the Pilgrim's Path to the Ebonmere and replacing the Key.'

Ariola nodded and smiled. 'Farewell, Gallus. Perhaps we'll truly meet one day, when our oaths have been fulfilled.' Ariola then passed Gallus and jogged lightly up the steps, fearing the worst but ready to face it head-on nonetheless.

...

Karliah's brow furrowed. 'I know I told her she should go alone but... I almost have a bad feeling about this.' The Dunmer sighed. 'I don't know what good it'll do, but I'm going after her. She could use a hand.'

Brynjolf looked unsure, but nodded. 'I'll keep everything under control here.'

Karliah nodded and smiled. 'I know you will. I should go.'

Brynjolf held her shoulder with his hand, his hold firm but gentle. 'Karliah, make sure she comes back alive. The Guild needs her.'

Karliah smiled. 'Or _you_ need her.' She muttered.

The Nord chuckled, a hint of a blush appearing on his cheeks. 'That too. Be safe, Karliah.'

Karliah nodded and left, swiftly climbing the ladder leading up to the hatch. Once outside, Karliah sighed and leaned heavily against the cold stone. 'Watch over her, My Lady. She carries the hopes of everyone on her shoulders.' Then she made her way out.

...

Ariola almost fell down a deep well. It was a dead end, but there was nowhere else to go. Sighing dejectedly, Ariola jumped down, wincing as her legs buckled beneath her and she fell to her knees. A skeleton was leaning up against the cold walls. Ariola picked up its journal and flicked through, but found nothing of use to her. A frown formed on the young red-heads face and something warm began pulsating from under her armour. Ariola pulled it out and found it was the Skeleton Key.

Ariola frowned, but grasped the Key tightly. It resonated a brief bright light, before the floor of the well began to open. Ariola fell a few metres, her legs once again buckling, and looked around her. There were three doors, three moon-shaped stones and a large dome in the room. In the middle of the done there was a keyhole. Ariola quickly placed the Skeleton Key in its position and stepped back as the dome opened.

In a flurry of black birds, Nocturnal appeared in a Nordic form. 'My, my. What do we have here?' Nocturnal drawled. 'It's been a number of years since I've set foot on your world. Or perhaps it's been moments. One tends to lose track. So... once again the Key has been stolen and a "champion" returns it to the Sepulcher. Now that Ebonmere has been restored, you stand before me awaiting your accolades; a pat on your head... a kiss on your cheek. What you fail to realize is your actions were expected and represent nothing more than the fulfillment of your agreement. Don't mistake my tone for displeasure, after all, you've obediently performed your duties to the letter. But we both know this has little to do with honour and oaths and loyalty. It's about the reward; the prize. Fear not. You'll have your trinkets, your desire for power, your hunger for wealth. I bid you to drink deeply from the Ebonmere, mortal. For this is where the Agent of Nocturnal is born. The oath has been struck, the die has been cast and your fate awaits you in the Evergloam. Farewell, Nightingale. See to it the Key stays this time, won't you?' Nocturnal disappeared before Ariola could get even a single word in.

Karliah suddenly stepped through a portal. 'Ariola, you did it.' She gave Ariola a warm smile. 'I came here to help you, but as soon as I stepped into the Sepulcher this appeared.' She gestured to the portal behind her. 'Nocturnal seemed quite pleased with you efforts.'

Ariola raised her eyebrows. 'Pleased? She seemed indifferent.'

Karliah shook he head. 'Had Nocturnal truly been displeased with you, you wouldn't be standing here now.'

Ariola felt a shift in her periphery, and turned to find Gallus walking towards them. 'Karliah?'

Karliah's eyes widened. 'Gallus! I feared I would never see you again. I was afraid you'd become like the others.'

Gallus shook his head. 'If it were not for the actions of this Nightingale, your fears would have come true. She honors us all.'

Karliah smiled back at Ariola. 'I would expect nothing less from your daughter.'

Gallus spluttered. 'M-My daughter?!'

Ariola nodded. 'Yes. Karliah gave birth to me shortly after your death. Although, she and I are no longer related.'

Gallus's ghost grew brighter. 'I didn't know you are my daughter, Nightingale, but I am very proud of you.'

Karliah turned back to Gallus. 'What will you do now, my love?'

'Nocturnal calls me to the Evergloam. My contract has been fulfilled.'

Karliah voice became saddened. 'Will I ever see you again?'

Gallus smiled. 'When your debt to Nocturnal has been paid, we'll embrace once again.'

Karliah nodded. 'Farewell, Gallus. Eyes open... walk with the shadows.'

'Goodbye, Karliah.' Gallus stepped into the Ebonmere, and vanished.

Ariola smiled. She stepped onto one of the moons - the crescent moon. Ariola felt the familiar feeling of magic coursing through her, before stepping back through a portal, Karliah following silently after her. They appeared at the entrance of the Twilight Sepulcher and exited the old chamber. Taz and Karliah's horse were waiting for them outside, pawing at the solid ground and snorting every now and then. Ariola gave Taz's neck a quick stroke, before mounting him.

...

Ariola pulled Taz to a stop just outside Whiterun. 'You go ahead,' she told Karliah. 'I need to check in on a few things in the city before heading back to Riften.'

Karliah frowned, confused. 'Are you sure?'

Ariola smiled and nodded. 'Yeah, I'm sure. Be careful.'

Karliah chuckled, allowing her horse to shuffle beneath her weight. 'I will be, and you too.'

The two parted, and Karliah rode her horse along the riverside. The horse galloped furiously for several miles, but eventually became too tired to move faster than a trot. Karliah slowed it down to a walk and moved slowly along the cobblestone path to Riften.

The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon by the time Karliah found a decent place to stop for the night. Karliah dismounted her horse and tied it loosely to a branch on a fallen tree. She then got to work setting up the tent, building a fire and laying out her bedroll. There were many trees towering over her as she lay down, but she still had a clear view of the starry, clear sky. The soft crackle of burning wood was a comfort to the Dunmer's sensitive ears, and helped her to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Ha! The main Thieves' Guild quest line is almost over, and I've almost finished writing this story. There will be a few additional things too, but it's mostly following the quest line as accurately as possible. Thanks for sticking with Ariola and I this far! Xxx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

The next morning was a blur for the Dunmer thief. Before she knew it, she was on the road with Riften in sight. Ariola hadn't caught up with her while she had slept, although Karliah didn't expect her to.

Karliah nimbly dismounted her horse and handed her over to the stable hand, before making her way into the city. A few people cast her a glance as she walked towards the Thieves' Guild secret entrance, but she just ignored them.

As the sarcophagus slid back, Karliah realised what Brynjolf would think when she came back without Ariola. She sighed. All she needed was a few minutes to explain, but somehow she doubted it would be that easy. Karliah climbed down the ladder to a bustling, busy Cistern. All around the room were conversations about successful heists and other jobs. Karliah smiled to herself. Ariola had done them all proud, and they didn't even realise it. Well, apart from her and the red-headed Nord that happened to be walking towards her at this moment.

'You're back.' Brynjolf said dully.

Karliah nodded. 'Yes, I am.'

Brynjolf paused. 'And Ariola?'

Karliah smiled. 'She's fine. We split up yesterday; she's in Whiterun. Or was, at least.'

Brynjolf gave a sigh of relief, before rubbing the back of his neck. 'I knew she was successful; after all, it's not everyday we suddenly get our luck back. Still, I wasn't sure if I'd ever see the lass again.'

Karliah chuckled. 'It'll take a lot more than just a Daedra to kill our little Nightingale, Brynjolf. You should know that by now.'

Brynjolf nodded. 'I know. Still, you can't deny that you worry about her sometimes, eh, Karliah?'

Karliah shrugged. 'It's natural. I am effectively still her mother.'

'Exactly. Did Ariola say what she wanted in Whiterun?' Brynjolf asked.

Karliah shook her head. 'Not specifically, no. I don't know when she'll be back, but I expect it'll be soon.'

...

Ariola entered the Ragged Flaggon and grabbed as many jobs from Delvin and Vex as she could, before slipping out again. She knew that, with their luck back, the Thieves' Guild would thrive, but she still wanted to help. From her brief conversation with Delvin, she'd found out that her taking jobs had inspired others to take more. Delvin had stated that she was putting them all to shame. It was at this point she decided not to check on Brynjolf. She would talk with him after returning from Windhelm, where she had four jobs. She'd tell him about the Twilight Sepulcher later.

While travelling to Windhelm, Ariola fought an internal battle within herself. While she could not deny her feelings toward Brynjolf, she was wary of what a relationship with one of her colleagues could do to their friendship should things not turn out well. Ariola was sure that, while she remained undecided now, as soon as she saw the man again, her decision would be made in that first moment.

...

Ariola was breathing heavily in relief by the time she had completed her final job in Windhelm. A guard had almost caught her. If it hadn't been for her sharp senses, Ariola would have found herself in jail, and her work would have been for nothing. Ariola now carried two jewelled pitchers and a considerable amount of gold and other jewels, from her bedlam job. Taz greeted her with the usual butt of his head on her shoulder, and Ariola ran her hands down his coat, ignoring the snow that lashed against them both.

'Ready to go home, boy?' She whispered. Taz snorted his reply. 'That's what I thought,' Ariola said with a smile, before mounting the black stallion.

The ride back was difficult, as they were caught in a heavy blizzard. Ariola managed to find a small cave in which she was able to build a fire to keep both her and Taz warm, but she could still hear and feel the bitter storm that was raging outside. Taz was clearly not comfortable with their situation, although also seemed to realise he couldn't do anything about it. Ariola curled up next to the fire and drifted to sleep, while Taz remained watching and guarding her.

...

By the time Ariola made it to the Cistern, her muscles were stiff from the extreme cold and her body was shaking violently. The warmth of the Cistern felt good, but didn't help her. Ariola slowly moved towards one of the walls, leaning against it when she reached it. Before long, she warmed up enough to move seamlessly again, and she looked around, amused. There were at least a dozen people in the Cistern, yet not one of them had seen her since she entered. Ariola subconsciously found the shadows now, so she was well hidden. Her added abilities from her armour and circlet helped too, as well as the natural advantages to being an Agent of Nocturnal. Ariola watched several of the Guild members' movements through the room, before her gaze rested on Brynjolf. Within seconds, Brynjolf looked up and around, as if feeling her gaze on him, but not able to see where it came from. Ariola smirked to herself. There was a reason they were so good at what they did; they had acute senses that were fine-tuned to pick up anything out of the ordinary.

Though Brynjolf went back to his work, Ariola could tell he still felt uncomfortable. With a silent chuckle, Ariola stepped out of the shadows, causing many thieves to look at her in surprise at her sudden appearance. Brynjolf was one, though his surprise was swiftly replaced by amusement. Ariola walked up to the man and raised an eyebrow, one hand firmly on her hip.

Brynjolf shook his head. 'You've really become a master thief recently, haven't you?'

Ariola smirked. 'Definitely. Then again, being a thief is in my blood.'

Brynjolf nodded, before running his hands over his face. 'The first thing I want to say is congratulations. You've already got the Guild that one step closer to being back on top. I'm hearing stories of successful heists left, right and centre. The second is slightly more personal.'

Ariola sighed, knowing what he was going to say. 'Perhaps, then, it would be wise to move this conversation elsewhere?' Ariola raised an eyebrow, making certain her face showed little emotion, if not none at all.

Brynjolf gave a nod of agreement, before leading both of the into the training room. Though not quite what Ariola had in mind, it was at least empty. Brynjolf turned back to her and folded his arms over his chest. 'I need to know about what happened in Irkngthand.' He said.

Ariola closed her eyes and didn't answer for a few seconds. 'I was overcome by emotions. If you hadn't been in danger, I may well have acted differently, but... I don't regret it.' She opened her eyes and turned them back to him, and saw he was wearing a thoughtful expression.

'I guess I can live with that. Still, it wasn't quite the answer I was looking for...' He said, trailing off a little at the end.

Ariola chuckled. 'You want me to tell you bluntly what my feelings for you are, right?' Brynjolf nodded, his eyes sparking with both worry and hope. Ariola took a deep breath and spilled out the truth. 'From the first moment I knew I could trust you, which is ironic, if you think about it, considering our line of work. You helped me to find a place in the Guild, and I really appreciated that. Then, when Karliah and I came here, you showed an open mind, for which I was nothing but grateful. When we went to kill Mercer, you watched my back, even saved my life a couple of times. I think it was at this point my emotions were sealed. When you didn't come out of the water, I thought I would die of the pain. I was panicking. I couldn't leave you, so I swam in. At least that way I'd be able to say I tried to save you.' Brynjolf looked at her silently, waiting for her to finish. 'I guess what I'm trying to say is I... I love you, Brynjolf.'

There was a short moment of silence, but for the young red-head, it seemed to stretch on forever. She was waiting for Brynjolf to react, but he was wearing an annoyingly blank face. Then, before she could comprehend what had happened, he closed the gap between them and caught her face between his calloused hands. Their foreheads touched, and Ariola sent the man a weak smile. 'You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that,' Brynjolf whispered. Then their lips met. It was a little like the first - hot and passionate - but wasn't all the same. This time, there was no sense of fear or tension, it was just soft, and gentle, and warm. Ariola felt herself leaning against the man she loved, her arms circling around his neck, while Brynjolf moved his hands down to hold her waist.

Though they were both master thieves, and their senses were very sensitive, neither of them noticed the feel of eyes on them. The shadow smirked a little, before leaving, silent.

* * *

**Ugh, sorry it was so short. I couldn't think of anything to write. My initial plan was to link this chapter and the next together, but it was too long like that, so decided to make two chapters of it. Sorry if you're not a fan of shorter chapters. Thanks again to all my lovely followers, favouriters and reviewers. You guys are the best!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

As soon as she entered the Flaggon, Ariola was aware of Vex and Delvin quietly talking to one another. Ariola knew better to disturb them, so gave them a wide berth. Still, she heard a few of their words from her seat in front of the counter.

'I still don't want to believe you. They aren't that stupid.' Vex hissed.

Delvin chuckled. 'I know what I saw, Vex. It's not easy missing something like that.'

Ariola heard Vex sigh. 'Well, you can't blame me for worrying, after what happened last time.'

'That was not her fault and you know it. Besides, it was always coming. Surely you noticed...?'

'I did.'

That was all she heard, though Ariola wasn't sure what they were on about. She paid Vekel for her mead and then slid off her seat and moved to a table. She leaned back and slowly began drinking her mead. Delvin joined her after a few seconds. 'You alright, Ariola?' He asked.

Ariola gave a noncommittal nod, her attention elsewhere. 'I'm fine.'

Delvin snorted. 'What ya thinking about?'

Ariola froze, her mead halfway to her lips. 'My past,' she admitted slowly. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Vex grow taught, and watch the red-head warily. Ariola, for once, didn't care who knew about the hellhole of a past she had.

'What about it?' Delvin asked cautiously, as of knowing he was stepping on thin ice.

Ariola shrugged. 'About my father, at the moment.'

Delvin frowned. 'Why him specifically?'

Ariola was about to reply, when Vex cut across her. 'If you plan on telling him, Ariola, I should warn you it won't remain a secret for long.'

Ariola looked over Delvin's shoulder and gave Vex a look that said she knew that. Vex looked slightly worried, but said nothing else. Ariola turned back to Delvin. 'If you really want to know, I'll tell you.' She took a long sip of her drink and began her tale. 'When I was a child, my father and mother were everything I could ask for. At the time I wanted to be an adventurer, and didn't do much, if anything, to hide the fact. Neither of my parents liked the direction my thoughts were going, so told me countless times to stop, but as a child, I didn't know what it could do, so didn't. Then my mother died, and my dad took to drinking. He became violent before long, beating me for dreaming to be what he thought was careless. It went on for months, and I couldn't tell my adopted brothers because they wouldn't understand properly. Vex was the only person I could talk to. For a week or so, he stopped, before turning to the whip and lashing out at me, claiming that I deserved that for more or less ignoring my mothers death. It was just because I wasn't grieving quite as much as him. I still have the scars on my back from the whippings, but before it got too bad, I managed to escape. I was still only young, but I grabbed a butter knife and jabbed it into both his arms. He was dead three days later, because the house caught on fire. And while I felt no remorse, I sometimes can't help but think I caught it on fire on my way out - knocking over a candle, or something, as I went past. Either way, that's why I don't like talking about my surname - it brings back memories to light. Memories I'd rather forget, if I can.' By the time Ariola had finished, the Flaggon was silent. Brynjolf had walked in halfway through Ariola's explanation, and was now watching her with wide and pained eyes. Ariola's eyes swept over each of them, before she placed her tankard - now empty - on the table and stood. 'Yeah, I know, it was bad.' She added dully.

Delvin gave a snort that sounded more like a choke. 'Bad? That's the understatement of the age! Ariola, how could you possibly keep something like that hidden? Why would you want to?'

'Because discussing it means having to remember it again, and I hate having people look at me like I'm some sort of kicked puppy.' Ariola replied. She waited for someone else to say something, but when no one did, she pushed past Brynjolf and went into the Cistern. She then numbly climbed up the ladder and went out through the hatch. As the slow-moving sarcophagus slid back, Ariola took a deep breath to compose herself. She would never admit it, but she was on the verge of tears. Pulling the chain after her, Ariola darted up the stairs and appeared in the small graveyard. She then shook her hair out of its messy knot and let it hang loose over her shoulders.

When she entered Honeyside, Ariola immediately stopped. There was something wrong. The house felt too... _heavy_. There was someone else with her. Ariola immediately sunk into a crouch and used her Agent of Nocturnal gift to become invisible. She slowly and silently crept around the ground floor, before heading down the stairs after finding it empty. She saw a shadow in the room with her enchantment table, and silently tugged her knife out from in her boot. It wasn't as effective as a sword, but was smaller, so meant she had a better chance of remaining unseen.

As soon as she saw the figure, she sprung, making herself visible again in the process. Her knife immediately sought his throat, while her free hand locked the strangers arms in place behind his back. His hair was grey and short, and his body was well built, but slightly limp due to his older age. The man's breathing became somewhat cautious as Ariola pressed her knife harder against his wind pipe. He knew he had to be very careful, or he would die.

'What are you doing in my house?' Ariola demanded, venom coating her voice.

'I came to visit my daughter,' the stranger replied, breathless and tense, no doubt due to the metal pressed against his neck.

That voice. Ariola could never forget that voice. It haunted her sometimes, at night. She had spoken of him only minutes before. She immediately dropped her knife and took a shaky step backwards, her breath coming out much faster than intended, displaying her terror. 'But... you're _dead_. You died when I was eight!'

The man turned around, and Ariola found herself facing a cold pair of green eyes. Even in the dim light, they seemed to glint. 'No, I didn't. _I_ set the house alight, after you betrayed me and left. I made you think I was dead.' He replied harshly.

Ariola gave a guarded hiss. 'You are not welcome here. Leave.' She ordered, her voice fierce and all her fear gone.

Ariola's father gave her merciless laugh. 'You are in no position to order me about, Ariola Laedere. I raised you.'

'This is my house, not yours!' Ariola yelled. 'And you are not my father anymore, Kellonyald. You haven't been for many years.' She hadn't spoken that name for a _very_ long time.

Kellonyald growled. 'How dare you speak to me like that, you ungrateful little-'

'I am _not _your daughter! You adopted me! I was _never _yours. You simply raised me and then beat me to within an inch of my life.' Ariola interrupted, her hands reaching for her sword. She pointed the point at her father's chin as she tucked the knife away again.

Kellonyald's face grew close to purple. 'You still owe me your life. You deserved every hit I gave you and you should remember that.'

'I deserved none of that! You were drunk; you could never think straight. You beat me simply so you could forget about your own goddamn life!' Ariola's voice was close to a shriek now. The darkness was beginning to irritate her, so Ariola formed a Candlelight above her head. Now she could see the man she hated so much clearly. She could see the lines on his aged face, the tiredness that had swept over him over the last few years.

Kellonyald's face suddenly flattened out as he took in her armour. 'You became a thief?' He asked.

'What of it?' Ariola snapped.

'I thought you would do better than that. At least take up an _honourable_ trade.'

Ariola rolled her eyes. 'This is my life and you are not going to have a say in it.'

'The life of a thief is dangerous. I don't want my daughter in irons for the rest of her life.' Kellonyald finally sounded... like a parent. Ariola would have been fooled, if she didn't remember so vividly how this man had hurt her.

'Being a thief is nothing compared to my other life. I slay dragons on a daily basis.' She sneered venomously.

Kellonyald's eyes widened for a moment, before becoming little more than thin slits. 'What nonsense is this?!' He demanded loudly.

'I am the Dragonborn!' Ariola hissed. 'I have a destiny involving those infernal things, and I plan to get rid of as many as I possibly can.'

Kellonyald's mouth opened and closed many times over the next half-minute, like a fish out of water. Finally, he managed to find his voice. 'How long?'

Ariola shrugged. 'A few months.' She hesitantly sheathed her sword. 'I trust you weren't just here to talk about this. What do you want?' She sounded incredibly rude, but she didn't care.

Kellonyald's lips were thin, but he answered evenly nonetheless. 'I came to bring you home, but apparently you won't be coming with me.'

Ariola gave an incredulous laugh. 'Like I'd ever want to return home with _you,_' she sneered. 'Not even to see my brothers again. Now, leave, or I'll get the guards to drag you out.'

Kellonyald glared at his daughter, but pushed past her and, a few seconds later, she heard the back door slam. Ariola realised, with a start, that he must have broken in, meaning he had to pick the lock. Ariola chuckled, despite the situation. It would seem even he had some experience with thievery.

* * *

**Aaaand... I'm back! So yeah, Ariola's dead father turned out to not be dead, and he was trying to dissuade her from being a thief... when he himself was a thief. Kellonyald, my friend, you are one messed up dude. Anyways, thanks for reading and please leave a review. Advice is always appreciated. Love ya!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Ariola carefully laid her armour on the table next to her bed and slipped on the tunic she wore at night. It was nothing more than a long top, reaching her thighs. Usually she would also wear a loose pair of trousers, but today it was too hot for that extra layer over her legs. After crawling into her bed, Ariola blew out the candles, throwing the room into darkness.

Two hours passed. Two hours of tossing and turning, after which Ariola gave up on trying to fall asleep. She threw on her trousers and trudged out the back door. The two moons, Masser and Secunda, glinted dully in the sky and cast low lights over Lake Honrich. A breath of wind brushed over her barely protected skin, yet Ariola felt no cold. She smiled as she leant on the railing of her balcony, looking out over the lake. The sound of footsteps made her turn her head towards the stables, and she saw the familiar figure of her red-headed hunk walking towards her. She was suddenly wary of how revealing her clothes were, but decided not to try to hide the fact. If anything, this would make it more obvious. Ariola offered him a smile as he reached the balcony, and turned away from the lake to face him.

'Hey, Brynjolf. What's got you out here so late?' Ariola asked casually.

Brynjolf stopped directly in front of her, his arms folding over his chest. 'I never got a chance to discuss with you what Karliah and I talked about before you arrived at Nightingale Hall. Namely, the leadership of the Guild. We both believe you are the best candidate for the position.'

Surprise hit Ariola hard. 'Me? Why not you?'

Brynjolf smiled, almost sadly. 'I'm good at what I do, I may even be one of the best, but it's all I know. I've never been one to lead, never desired it, never cherished it; don't want it. You on the other hand... You may not have noticed it, lass, but you're already acting like a leader, and everyone in the Guild respects you.'

'No, it... it doesn't seem right.' Ariola's frown deepened even more.

The red-head Nord chuckled mockingly. 'Well, the Guild has to get back on its feet first, so don't get sentimental on me, now.'

Ariola rolled her eyes. 'I accept.' She said finally.

'Good.' A wolfish grin stretched over Brynjolf's face, and he quickly closed the gap between them, his hands firmly gripping Ariola's hips. His lips forcefully pressed against hers, and Ariola took a few seconds to swallow her surprise and kiss him back. Her hands moved to rest on the man's broad shoulders. Brynjolf suddenly pulled back. 'Call me protective, but you'd better be careful next time you're out here, Ari. I don't want anyone else seeing you in that thing.' His calloused hands tugged playfully at the neckline of Ariola's tunic.

'Yes, sir,' Ariola murmured, nestling against the thief's warm chest, her arms circling around his back.

Brynjolf suddenly frowned. 'That story you told earlier...'

Ariola's eyes snapped open, and she let her eyes bore into his. 'He was here. My father. Not three hours ago. He's not dead, like I thought he was. He set fire to the house, made me think he was dead.'

Brynjolf frowned and his arms flexed, pulling her tighter against him. 'What did he want?'

'To get me back.' Ariola shrugged, before burying her face in his black armour. 'I don't know if he told you, but Delvin got a special request from someone in Solitude. Although, I can't for the life of me remember his name.'

'I didn't know that. And not knowing the client's name could be pretty problematic.' Brynjolf replied.

'I've written it down. I'm not stupid enough to rely on my memory.' She said into his chest. Brunhild chuckled quietly.

They were both silent for a moment. Then, carefully taking the red-head's face in his hand, Brynjolf dipped his head and pressed his lips against hers. Ariola melted into his touch, letting the feel of his warm lips on hers take centre stage. She blocked out all else. There was only one problem; the single arrow that flew at her from the forest.

Ariola gasped as she felt its sharp point hit between two of her ribs, cringed at the taste of blood in her mouth and quickly drew away from Brynjolf. 'Lass?' Brynjolf asked, before his eyes met the arrow in her side and he saw the blood staining her night clothes.

He quickly scooped her into his arms and kicked her door open. Ariola whimpered as the vibration jostled the arrow, making white-hot pain shoot over her side. The soft feel of her bed beneath her gave her some comfort, but then she realised what was about to happen.

Ariola stopped Brynjolf's hand as it reached for for the arrow. 'Bryn...' She said, using the shortened version of his name due to her lack of breath.

'I have no choice, Ariola.' Brynjolf said, grasping the arrow. He began to ease it out, causing Ariola to wince and groan. It shifted about a centimetre, before the arrow snapped, the point of the arrow remaining lodged in Ariola's side.

Brynjolf sighed as he tossed the wood away and drew his dagger. Ariola profusely shook her head. 'No!' She hissed through clenched teeth. 'Use one of my knives. You'll have more control with a shorter blade.'

Brynjolf nodded and sheathed his dagger, before drawing a knife from inside one of Ariola's boots, which were discarded on the floor. He then got a piece of the sheet and ripped it, before rolling it up and passing it to Ariola. She took it and pressed it into her mouth. 'Ready?' Brynjolf asked, the tip of the knife blade just about the wound.

Ariola nodded and looked away just as the metal was pushed into her flesh. The pain was unbearable, beaten only by that of having her ties to Karliah cut. She screamed into the material in her mouth, letting tears fall from her eyes. She could feel the blade moving in her body, feel its cold point as it forced the arrowhead out of her. Her hands gripped her bedsheets tightly, before the pain suddenly dulled and her wound and the skin around it became numb. Brynjolf held up a bloodstained arrowhead and knife, before he grabbed a bandage from a nearby shelf and began tying it around Ariola's side. The bandage was soaked within seconds, but stayed in place. Ariola slowly relaxed her jaw and spat out the scrap of material.

She reached out and held Brynjolf's wrist tightly. 'Stay with me.' She pleaded.

Brynjolf nodded solemnly, before passing her a strong sleeping draught. Ariola took it and downed it in seconds, ignoring the urge to cringe at its bitter taste. Immediately her muscles began to relax, and her eyelids became heavy. Before the minute was over, Ariola was fast asleep with Brynjolf sat beside her bed.

...

Brynjolf stirred from his uncomfortable sleep to find sunlight streaming in through the gaps in the doors and the skylight above his head. Ariola was still out cold, but at least her breathing was normal. Brynjolf gently lifted the lass's shirt and got to work replacing her bandage. It was difficult, because she was still asleep and couldn't move to allow him to wrap it around her easily, but he managed. A soft moan was emitted from the Dragonborn's throat, but she didn't wake or stir. Brynjolf forcefully rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Gods, he was tired. He's spent most of the night watching Ariola, so couldn't have had more than about two hours of sleep.

A loud knock interrupted his brooding. Brynjolf stood and opened the door, only to find a red-faced platinum-haired Imperial glaring at him. Her arms were crossed over we chest. 'And what would you be doing here so early in the morning?' She asked accusingly.

'I went to talk to Ariola about her... promotion... and she was shot in the side by an arrow while we were on her balcony. I've been looking after her. You should know better than to jump to conclusions, Vex.' Brynjolf replied sleepily.

Vex seemed unconvinced, but pushed her way inside. When she saw the arrowhead and bloody bandage on the floor, panic became the most prominent emotion on her face. She whirled around to face the red-head. 'Who?'

'I didn't have time to find out. The arrow hit her between her ribs. I had to get it out first.' Brynjolf sighed and leaned heavily against the wall. 'After that, I couldn't exactly leave her.'

'Something must have happened.' Vex insisted.

'Well...' Brynjolf thought back to his conversation with the lass. 'She said her father visited her yesterday.'

Vex glared at him. 'Kellonyald is dead, Brynjolf.'

'Apparently he's not. Ariola said he claimed to set the house alight, so she would think he was dead.' Brynjolf shrugged.

Vex sighed and slumped into the chair beside Ariola's bed. 'Kellonyald was never one for any sort of violence. He especially wouldn't take part in it.'

'He's probably changed since you last saw him.'

'No, he's the same bastard he always was,' Ariola said, her eyes narrow but open.

Vex immediately began fussing over her. 'Are you alright? Do you feel wrong in any way?'

'I'm fine, Vex.' Ariola insisted, pushing herself into a sitting position, though it looked like it hurt somewhat. 'Just a little lingering pain, that's all.'

Vex frowned, not believing her fully. In truth, Brynjolf didn't either, but he knew better than to argue. The red-head was the most stubborn woman he'd ever met. 'Is that a lie to make me leave you alone?' The Imperial asked quietly.

Ariola visibly started, before shaking her head. 'No, it's the truth. Honestly, most of my side has numbed enough for the pain to be only very minor.'

Vex sighed, pulling her fingers through her hair. Brynjolf frowned. Vex never did that, nor did she allow others to see her worried, if at all possible. Ariola seemed to be the only person Vex would ever show any emotion to. 'Alright, Ariola, I'll take your word for it.'

Ariola nodded grimly and slowly threw her legs over the edge of the bed. She moved to stand, but had to clutch the wall when a grimace shot across her features. Brynjolf took a subconscious step towards the lass, worried by the pain in her eyes. Suddenly, the room seemed lit by a gold hue. There was a Restoration Spell on Ariola's left hand, and he could see the torment in her eyes reducing the longer she cast the simple spell. Brynjolf had never even one for magic, had never attempted to wield it either, but he didn't expect Ariola to have skill in magic, mainly because of how heavily armed she always was. The lass leaned against the wall, visibly relieved. Her breathing had settled down and had become normal, and Brynjolf could have been convinced she wasn't hurt at all, if he didn't already know that wasn't true.

She opened her eyes. Ariola looked at both Brynjolf and Vex, her face a mask of emotionless ness. Finally, her gaze settled on her childhood best friend. 'I should go. I have a job to complete.'

Vex vehemently shook her head. 'Not a chance.'

'It's a special job, Vex! I can't afford to linger here.' Ariola insisted.

Vex turned her cold but pleading eyes to Brynjolf, and he knew immediately she was asking for help. He shook his head. 'As much as I hate saying this, Vex, Ariola's right. This is an opportunity we can't miss.'

Two exasperated arms were thrown up in the air, before Vex stalked out, letting the front door slam shut behind her. Ariola cast a worried glance at the door. 'I feel bad,' she muttered.

'Don't worry about that. She'll have forgotten about it if you pull off this job. And I'm confident you will.' Brynjolf said, approaching her and circling his hands around her body.

Ariola nodded absently. 'I hope you're right.' She rummaged around for a few seconds in her pockets, before producing a small piece of paper. She unfolded it. 'Erikur! That's the one.' She grinned. 'Told you I'd written it down.'

Brynjolf chuckled. 'I never doubted you, lass.' He dipped his head a stole a kiss from the unsuspecting woman, who quickly returned the kiss with a lot of enthusiasm.

Ariola was the one who broke the kiss, pulling back and sending him a smirk. 'I need to go.' She wriggled out of his grasp and began preparing. She pulled on her boots and Thieves' Guild armour, wincing a little as she pulled at her wound. Brynjolf felt his brow furrow with worry, but didn't act. She didn't equip her bow or sword. Instead, she ran her fingers through her hair and then pinned it into a fashionable knot above her head. Two locks of red hair framed her pale face, but Brynjolf guessed this was deliberate. He couldn't help but admire the nimble way her fingers styled her hair.

'Represent us well, lass. After all, you're to become our new Guild Master soon.' Brynjolf said as they left the house.

Ariola nodded, and Brynjolf was about to say goodbye to her, but Sapphire suddenly came running up to them. 'Delvin asked me to give you this before you left,' she gasped out, passing Ariola a letter.

Ariola opened it and read it in ten seconds, before she tucked the paper away, grinning. 'It seems we have some rivals.'

Brynjolf smirked. 'Take 'em out, then, Ari. Another influential client?'

'Yeah, in Windhelm this time. The Sommerset Shadows, they're called. Anyway, I should go. See you guys in a few days.' Ariola flashed her colleagues a grin, before disappearing down the streets.

Sapphire turned to Brynjolf, a smile playing at her lips. 'She's a natural leader, whether she knows it or not. She's replacing Mercer, right?'

Brynjolf nodded. 'That's the plan. Come on, Sapphire, we should get back to work.'

* * *

**Heh, perfectly fired arrow that comes from seemingly nowhere. Who shot it? I think at this point even I don't know (and no, it isn't Ariola's father). Right, so Ariola's off to put the Guild back on its feet. Does anyone else wonder why the hell no one in the game ever seems to be off on a job? They just stay in the Cistern all day. I feel sorry for the Dragonborn, having to do all that by themselves. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Ariola rode Taz long and hard on the journey from Windhelm to Riften. Her arrow wound had all but healed, though there was a nasty pink scar there. The Sommerset Shadows had been vicious thieves, killing their victims before taking their valuables. Ariola had given them no mercy, cutting them all down and even burning their banner down, mainly in spite. She had received a necklace with an impressive enchantment - improving archery accuracy by 50%. The job in Solitude had involved framing someone by planting a very rare and very illegal substance on him. Child's play for Ariola, but Erikur seemed impressed. He offered her a restoration spell tome as a reward.

Taz threw his head back happily as the sun peeked through the clouds and sent warm, golden rays across the path. He was moving at a canter, eating up the miles. Riften could be seen clearly in the distance, meaning their was only half a mile or so between the Guild Master-to-be and her home. That half-mile was cleared in around three minutes, at which point Ariola slid off Taz's back. She handed his reins to the stable hand, and went to the doors, sending a smile to the guard-thief and receiving one in return. As she passed him, he slipped the money he'd made off travellers into her hand, which she then strapped to her belt. No one saw a thing. Ariola made her way straight to the graveyard by the Shrine of Talos, before pressing the button on the sarcophagus and waiting a little impatiently for it to slide back. She then walked down the steps and closed it up behind her.

As soon as Ariola dropped into the Cistern, an unfamiliar face met hers. He was a scrawny man, and he wasn't wearing the Guild armour. Ariola would have to ask Delvin about him. The Cistern was nearing empty, so Ariola guessed everyone was either on jobs, or in the Flaggon.

The Ragged Flaggon was also almost empty. 'So, everyone on a job or just a slacking off?' Ariola asked the old man as she sat opposite him.

'Nah, they've all gone on jobs. I've told ya once and I'll tell y'again, you're puttin' 'em all to shame.' Delvin winked at her, causing the red-head to laugh.

'Presumably you've heard back from Erikur and Torsten Cruel-Sea?' She said as she ordered a bottle of mead from Vekel with a flick of her hand.

'Aye, I have indeed. You certainly made the Guild look good. They were impressed with how quickly you got the jobs done.' Delvin grinned. 'You're gonna make a fine leader, Ariola.'

Ariola shrugged, accepting the drink from Vekel. She took a sip of it. 'Who's the guy in the Cistern?'

'He's a new merchant,' Delvin replied. 'He came here yesterday afternoon, while you were gone.'

Two eyebrows were raised. 'Really? Wow, we really are starting to make a name for ourselves now.'

'It's all thanks to you, Ari,' a heavily accented and familiar voice sounded behind her.

Ariola didn't turn around, instead just rolled her eyes as Brynjolf took a seat beside her. 'I can't take all the credit.'

'I would disagree. You handled Goldenglow and Honningbrew. You were the one who "spoke to" Gulum-Ei. You uncovered Karliah's innocence and Mercer treachery. You even killed the bastard.' Delvin said, while Brynjolf nodded in agreement.

Ariola hid her blush by taking another sip of mead, though she could tell neither of her colleagues were fooled. 'You make me sound like some kind of hero.' She murmured into her tankard.

'You are, lass.' Brynjolf said with a grin. 'Dragonborn, remember?'

Rolling her eyes, Ariola chuckled. 'That's different.'

'You're still a hero, though. And, in our eyes, you're the one that's putting the Guild back on its feet.' Delvin smirked.

Ariola rolled her eyes once more. Her tone suddenly bece serious. 'Do we know who shot me yet?'

The two of them shook their heads. 'Nothing yet, lass, but we'll keep looking.'

'I figured as much.' Ariola sighed, before standing. 'I should go see Constance; she sent me a letter while I was on the road.' She began to walk away, before stopping short. 'Oh yeah, Del, I think you owe me some money.'

Delvin chuckled. He took out two healthy sized gold purses and passed them to her. 'Of course. How could I forget?'

Brynjolf's eyes were gleaming cheerfully, and Ariola sent him a smug smirk, before leaving back through the Cistern.

Constance was the new owner of the orphanage, after an assassin murdered old Grelod the Kind. In truth, Ariola had considered adopting a child before, but she wanted one that could pick up the thieving trade and continue in her footsteps. Either way, she swiftly ducked into the orphanage. Since it was midday, the children were eating. Constance met Ariola in the porch.

'Oh, hello!' She greeted enthusiastically. 'Are you here to adopt?'

Ariola shrugged. 'I might be. I will, of course, need to set up my house first, but it's in the city, so hopefully it won't be a problem. Do you mind if I meet them?'

Constance visibly beamed. 'No, of course, go on in, please. It would be so wonderful if one of them got a home. It's hard on them, sometimes.'

Ariola smiled and nodded. She walked into the main room and leaned against the doorframe, watching as the kids bantered playfully. Her eyes drifted to a young blonde, the only girl in the place. While she watched, the girl snatched some of the food off the boy next to her. Ariola was sure no one else saw her do this, and was internally impressed by the girl. She ducked back into the porch room and spoke quietly to Constance.

'Who's the girl?' She asked.

Constance smiled. 'That's Runa. A bit of a handful, that one.' She admitted. 'Likes to steal things. I guess that's what happens when you're raised in a city like Riften.'

'How old is she?' Ariola asked, her ears listening to the complaints of the boy who lost his food. Runa sounded perfectly confused and innocent when she spoke to him. Ariola grinned in her mind.

'She'll be twelve this year. On the 24th of Sun's Dusk.' Constance replied. 'Have you taken a liking to her, miss...?'

'Just call me Ariola,' the red-head replied with a sweet smile. 'And yes, I think I have.'

'You weren't in there for very long. It's not good to make snap decisions.' Constance frowned.

'It's a gut feeling I have. Normally I can trust those, but I'll heed your warning. I should go and think things over. I'll come back to let you know my decision.' Ariola then turned on her heel and left. She paused by the marketplace, torn.

On the one hand, Runa sounded like the perfect daughter and would make a damn good thief. One the other, Ariola was to be the Guild Master, and was the Dragonborn. Her life was one of chaos and death. She wasn't sure that was the sort of life she wanted any child of hers to grow up in.

Ariola put her head in her hands as she leaned against one of the railings. 'Oh, Ariola, what are you going to do?'

'Something got you down, lass?' Brynjolf asked, yet again managing to sneak up on her, though she didn't jump.

'Not down, just confused.'

'What about?' Brynjolf stopped next to her. Ariola threw her head in the direction of the orphanage. 'Are you planning on adopting a kid, Ari?' Brynjolf asked jokingly. When Ariola didn't reply, he frowned. 'You are.'

Ariola sighed. 'I don't know,' she said finally. 'There's a girl in there - Runa - who looks like she'd be the kind of child that would suit me. She's already thieving, and is damn good at seeming innocent. She's a natural. I do have reservations though.'

Brynjolf was quiet for a few moments. 'Go with what your heart wants, lass. If you want the girl, adopt her, and we'll sort out the rest when the time comes.'

Ariola looked up at Brynjolf. '"We'll"?'

Brynjolf nodded. 'Aye, lass. There's nothing that'll scare me away right now. Besides, being a father could be a new kind of adventure.'

Ariola smiled. 'You wouldn't be her father unless we were married, Bryn.'

Silence.

Ariola felt her muscles tensing at the silence. The noise in the market didn't meet her ears, nor the sound of the wind or of the birds. There was nothing but herself, Brynjolf, and the quiet. She faced him head-on. 'Brynjolf?' She whispered.

Brynjolf blinked, before pulling her close. 'I've been thinking about this for some time now, Ari.'

Ariola was still tense in his arms, but allowed her hands and arms to rest on his shoulders and chest. 'About... marriage?'

Brynjolf nodded solemnly. 'I realised I was never going to meet someone else like you, and am unlikely to let you go. So, why not just tie the knot now?' He held up an Amulet of Mara. 'I even bought this. Bought, not stole.'

Ariola chuckled. 'Wow, that must be a first.'

A small nod, that serious look not leaving Brynjolf's face. 'Look, lass, you know what I'm getting at here. I don't care when it happens I just-'

Ariola stopped him by placing a hand on his mouth. 'Today. Now. But in secret. We'll see how long it takes for the others in the Guild to notice.'

Brynjolf froze, before a lazy grin stretched over his rugged face. 'You sure?'

'I've never been so sure of anything in my life, Bryn. I love you.'

Brynjolf swept Ariola up in his arms and kissed her lovingly on the lips, making Ariola's breath catch in her throat. Still, she returned the kiss with vigour, and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Come on then,' Brynjolf whispered as they broke apart. He took her by the hand and led her towards the Temple of Mara.

Upon entry, they met Maramal there. 'Greetings.' Maramal said with a smile. 'What can I do for you today?'

Brynjolf glanced at Ariola, and turned back to Maramal when she nodded. 'We want to get married. Now. Can you do that?'

Maramal beamed. 'Of course! Are you sure you don't want to wait, though? Give some guests time to arrive?'

Ariola shook her head. 'No, we'd like it to be private.'

'Very well.' Maramal gently led the two of the to the statue of Mara and then began the ceremony.

Ariola could barely hear him over the sound of her heartbeat in her ears, and couldn't particularly concentrate on anything but the man in front of her and the excitement that was making her stomach churn. Still, she caught it when Brynjolf spoke his vow, and listened intently for her own.

When it came, Ariola was glad to hear there was no sign of any waver or doubt in her voice. 'I do. Now and forever.'

Then it was done. They were married! Maramal presented them both with rings, the Bond of Matrimony, and they slipped them onto their fingers. They thanked Maramal and left.

'So, lass, am I allowed to meet this girl. Runa, was it?' Brynjolf asked as they left the temple.

'If you want, though if I do adopt her I'll first need to prepare a room for her. Maybe I can commission someone to add an extension to Honeyside. I have the gold for it.' Ariola said, walking with her head resting on Brynjolf's shoulder.

'That's a good idea. Why don't we go and talk to the steward now?'

Ariola shook her head. 'I'll go, you get back to the Guild. Someone needs to keep them under control, and I doubt Del and Vex are doing anything. I'll see you later so you can meet Runa.'

Brynjolf sighed. 'Alright. See you soon.'

So they split up, Ariola heading to Mistveil Keep, while Brynjolf went to the graveyard and the entrance to the Cistern.

She was greeted warmly upon entry, as she was the Thane of Riften.

'Ariola!' Anuriel, the steward, greeted, getting to her feet.

'Hi, Anuriel. It's been a while.' Ariola smiled.

'Not as long as it's seemed, actually. Little over two months.' Anuriel replied with a laugh. 'How can I help?'

'I was wondering if it would be possible to extend Honeyside at all.'

Anuriel grinned widely. 'But of course! How big are we thinking?'

'Big enough for a family,' Ariola replied.

Anuriel raised an eyebrow, but didn't question the red-head. 'That could be expensive.'

'I have the gold.'

Anuriel smiled. 'Come with me then. We'll get designing.'

* * *

**Okay, yeah, out-of-the-blue mega-romance moment. Just bare with, it links to the whole Ariola-being-shot scenario. Anyway, I hope you liked it an please review/favourite/follow.**

**P.S. I've actually managed to squeeze in more stuff, so it's not as nearly finished as I thought it was.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

It was the news of the town. Honeyside was being extended, so their were all sorts of merchants and builders coming and going. Every now and then a small crowd would gather to watch as their Thane got in on the work. The house was being extend backwards, further over the lake, and sideways, further towards the right. They were also adding a third story, so making the house less open-plan and moving everything around.

Ariola helped as much as she could, but during the construction she had to be called out for two more special jobs, in the Reach and Whiterun. By the time she returned to Riften after the special job in Whiterun, her house was finished and had been refurbished inside and out. Ariola stood in front of it now, taking in the sight. She grinned, before heading towards the Cistern.

She reported her success to Delvin and accepted her gold. Just as she was about to leave, however, the Breton stopped her. 'You've given us influence through all the major holds, so we wanted to coronate you today. Brynjolf's gathering everyone in the Cistern, and I'm heading there now. You can follow me in.'

'Oh...' Ariola suddenly felt uncertain and - though she'd never admit it - nervous. 'Alright.'

Delvin nodded and led the way into the Cistern. There was a strange quiet in the room, all eyes watching her as she walked to the centre of the room. Ariola spied Maven Black-Briar there among the audience.

Ariola stopped in the middle with Delvin, Vex, Karliah and Brynjolf standing there with her. Brynjolf nodded to her. 'Good, you're here. Look, we're not good on speeches here so I'll keep this short. Over the last few months, I think everyone can agree you've put us back on our feet. Therefore we have chosen you to be our new Guild Master. Delvin, do you agree?'

'Absolutely. Never known anyone with skills like hers.' He said, grinning.

'Vex?' Brynjolf turned his attention to the Inperial.

'Sure, why not?' Vex replied, smirking when Ariola rolled her eyes.

'Karliah?'

'Absolutely.' Karliah smiled at her daughter.

'Then we are all in agreement. Ariola, you are now out Guild Master. Congratulations.' There were whoops and cheers among the crowd. 'Want to say a few words, Ari?' Brynjolf asked.

'Sure. I guess all I can say is prepare for the biggest crime spree Skyrim's seen for a long time.' Everyone cheered again. 'Alright everyone, back to work.' Ariola laughed.

A few grumbled, but did as instructed. Brynjolf approached her, now holding a set of black armour and an amulet in his arms. 'Here, lass, these are customary items for the Guild Master. I suggest you put them on.'

Ariola smiled as she took them. 'I'll give my older ones to Tonilia to give to new recruits.'

Brynjolf nodded. 'See you in a few minutes.'

Ariola nodded then left, heading towards what she knew to be the Guild Master's quarters. She entered the room and threw her new armour down, before working the buckles of her brown armour. She quickly stripped and pulled on her new armour, which fit perfectly around her shape. She put the amulet around her neck and then tucked it between her armour and chest. Ariola then grabbed her old armour and walked back through the Cistern into the Flaggon. As expected, Tonilia was in the usual place.

Ariola passed her the armour. 'Keep it for new recruits,' she explained.

Tonilia nodded. 'Will do. Oh, and, congratulations. I have a feeling you're gonna do well.'

Ariola smiled. 'I hope so.'

She then went back to the Cistern and went straight to her new desk. There was the Guild Master's Chest in front of it, something she knew contained a cut of the loot everyone got. Ariola ignored it and went straight to the business ledger. There were notes on potential heist areas and clients, as well as contact details for sources and connections. Ariola picked up the quill and began working, knowing immediately what she had to do.

...

At the end of the day, Ariola and Brynjolf headed towards Honorhall Orphanage. They both wore their Guild armour, so received a few distrustful looks from the locals, but neither of them cared.

Constance knew of their profession, of course, though was resigned, supposing it was "inevitable". Runa didn't, however, know she was who they were adopting. All the children knew who they were, as they had visited a few times each, sometimes together, sometimes separately.

Constance met them with a genuine smile and led them into the main room. All eyes looked their way, curious and, in some cases, hopeful. While Brynjolf was talking quietly to Constance about the details, Ariola watched as Runa crept up to him and snatched his lighter coin purse. Brynjolf didn't even notice. Ariola chuckled and stepped towards the girl, catching her shoulder as she walked away from Ariola's preoccupied husband.

Runa turned around, her face neutral, betraying no guilt, though she was undoubtably aware she had been caught. Oh, she was definitely a thief at heart. Ariola crouched down and met the girl's eyes. 'I think we're gonna want that back,' she said, pointing at the purse in her hand.

'Where'd she get that?!' Constance demanded, clearly watching them.

Ariola looked over her shoulder to see both her and Brynjolf looking questioningly at her. The red-head grinned. 'You didn't notice, Bryn? She got it off you, after all.'

Brynjolf raised both eyebrows, before checking his belt, only to find his wife was telling the truth. He gave a dry chuckle. 'I was busy,' he said lamely.

Ariola rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Runa. 'The money, please, Runa.'

Runa sighed but handed it back. Ariola straightened and tossed it to Brynjolf, who caught it easily. 'Sorry, sir,' Runa murmured in response to Constance's scolding look.

Ariola laughed and patted Runa's head. 'Don't worry about it, Runa.' She looked at Brynjolf. 'Is everything finalised?' When he nodded, a giddy grin stretched over Ariola's face.

'Who are you adopting, miss?' Runa asked.

Ariola smiled down at her. 'You, Runa.'

Runa blinked. 'M-Me?' She squeaked. 'But I stole from you.'

'An accomplishment in itself,' Brynjolf said with a smile. 'It takes a lot of skill to pick the pocket of a master thief.'

Constance pinched her lips together, but said nothing. Ariola nodded and gently ruffled Runa's hair, making her pout. 'Thanks for everything, Constance. Your help is much appreciated.'

Constance nodded. 'It was the least I could do. Thank you for adopting her.'

Ariola nodded and offered her hand to Runa, who took it. To the young girl's obvious surprise, though, she led her back into the room. In answer to Runa's questioning glance, Ariola laughed. 'I wasn't going to make you leave without some sort of goodbye. Then again, you can always visit them if you want to, since our house is in the city.'

Runa grinned and happily hugged Ariola's waist, before saying goodbyes to her friends. She then gathered what little possessions she had and trotted back to Ariola. 'Ready,' she said in a sing-song voice.

Ariola nodded and then took her hand again, while Brynjolf took some of her stuff to carry. The family then walked across Riften to Honeyside.

Runa had tears in her eyes by the time the tour of the house was over, and she threw herself at her new parents, thanking them over and over again.

Ariola chuckled and took the girl in her arms, holding her close. Runa silently landed after dropping out of her new mother's arms. 'So, are you both thieves?' She asked eagerly.

'We are,' Brynjolf replied.

'And you work in the Thieves' Guild, right? I recognise the armour.' Runa gently prodded one of the many pockets on Ariola's black armour.

'That's true. In fact, your father and I hold the two highest positions in the Guild.' Ariola answered with a smile.

Runa's eyes visibly lit up. 'Really?! Cool! So who's the Guild Master?'

'Ariola,' Brynjolf said, throwing his thumb towards his wife.

'How do you know so much about the Guild, Runa?' Ariola asked, crouching down the to young girl's level.

'I listened for stories. I've always been getting into trouble for stealing. I took an interest in the Guild.' She shrugged, sitting in one of the armchairs. 'I heard that there was some trouble with your Guild Master. I guess that was someone else.'

Ariola and Brynjolf exchanged a glance, wondering how much to tell her. 'Yeah, that was Mercer. Long story short, he betrayed us and payed for it.' Ariola replied tersely.

'You killed him, right?' In response to their nods, Runa smiled a little. 'Well, I'm not exactly comfortable with the news of dead people, but at least he won't cause you any more trouble. Will I be able to meet anyone?'

Brynjolf smiled and gently patted the blonde's head. 'In time, little lass. In time.'

Ariola snorted. 'Little lass? Come on, Brynjolf, you can be more imaginative than that, surely.'

Brynjolf shrugged. 'I'm sure I'll come up with something better in due time.'

Ariola rolled her eyes, before grinning at Runa. 'Come on, Runa, let's get you measured up.'

'Measured?' Runa blinked, confused. 'Why?'

'So we know what size to make your clothes. It's no good buying you clothes that don't fit you.' Ariola replied.

'Alright.' Runa nodded, before following Ariola up the the top floor, where the bedrooms all were. Ariola walked into the girl's room and looked in one of the end tables for a tape measure. When she found one, she quickly unravelled it. 'Stay still,' she instructed gently

Runa silently allowed Ariola to take her measurements, barely moving at all. When Ariola was done she put the tape measure away and then walked up to Runa. She gently pulled the girl's hair loose and then began brushing gently through it.

'Grelod never let me grow my hair longer than it is now,' Runa said as she fumbled with the edges of her sleeves. 'If it went beyond my shoulders, she'd cut it of to my chin. I hate it being this short.'

'Well, your hair can be however you want it to be here,' Ariola said, gently pressing a kiss to the girl's head.

'Wow, thanks, ma!' Runa cried happily. She gently shook her hair out so it was not longer swept back, and instead unevenly framed her petite face. There was no middle parting; instead, it was more to the right of her head.

'No problem. Now come on, we should get something to eat.' Ariola again led the way downstairs with Runa trotting cheerfully behind her.

* * *

**Woo, finally! Sorry for the wait, I'm juggling both this fic and a Lord of the Rings one, so it'll take longer for me to update. Sorry.**

**Anyway, thanks for my followers, favouriters, viewers and reviewers. Love you all!**


End file.
